Jak trudno być superbohaterem
by euphoria814
Summary: AU uniwersyteckie, wspomnienie o chorobie o podłożu psychicznym, generalnie śmierć postaci kanonicznej [wspomniane], Hale'owie żyją i Derek jest w czymś rodzaju celebryty [tak, siedziałam ostatnio na Pudelku xD ], Stiles-FreeForm xD Sporo nawiązań do popkultury
1. Chapter 1

**W całości opowiadanie zbetowała wrotka777 - dziękuję, skarbie :***

* * *

Derek wypadł ze swojego pokoju i cichcem starał się przemknąć gdzieś dalej, aczkolwiek na korytarzu czekała na niego kolejna grupa dziennikarzy. Wyciągnął komórkę, żeby powiadomić ochronę kampusu, ale błyski aparatów kompletnie utrudniły mu widoczność. Chcąc nie chcąc przedarł się dalej, starając się znaleźć otwarte drzwi. Na korytarz akademika wyszło już paru studentów, sprawdzając co się dzieje, a nie miał ochoty zaczynać znajomości z nowymi kolegami od skutecznego utrudnienia im życia.  
\- Panie Hale, może skomentuje pan doniesienia o rzekomym romansie… - zaczęła, jakaś reporterka podkładając mu dyktafon pod nos, ale odtrącił urządzenie i cofnął się.  
\- Derek! Tutaj! – krzyczeli paparazzi, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę, chociaż na moment i zrobić jego wyraźne zdjęcie.  
Przezornie zasłonił się kołnierzem marynarki i teczką z dokumentami.  
\- Ochrona? – spytał, słysząc w słuchawce głos strażnika. – Chciałbym zgłosić, że na trzecim piętrze w pokoju 246 było włamanie. Do środka dostała się prasa – zaznaczył. Nie słyszał odpowiedzi, ale to nie było ważne, bo kilku wkurzonych studentów zatarasowało korytarz, oddzielając go w ten sposób od paparazzi. Wykorzystał szansę i cofnął się bardziej w głąb, szarpiąc za przypadkowe klamki.  
Po chwili wsunął się do pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, ciężko oddychając.  
\- Jeśli nie masz ze sobą pizzy albo piwa, wypad – warknął ktoś za nim, więc odwrócił się na pięcie z przeprosinami na ustach, ale urzędujący tu student nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto był nimi zainteresowany.  
Chłopak równie dobrze mógł mieć szesnaście, jak i dwadzieścia lat. Siedział po turecku na łóżku, z padem w dłoni i patrzył w skupieniu na ekran naprzeciwko. Był szczupły i blady, o ile Derek dobrze widział przy wyłączonym świetle i nawet nie spojrzał na intruza.  
\- Przepraszam, chciałem tylko schować się tutaj na chwilkę – odparł, ale chłopak podskoczył na łóżku, prawie zrzucając ze ściany ogromny plakat z Iron Manem.  
\- No problemo, mi amigos – mruknął tylko. – Zaraz przejdę ten etap i możesz mi wytłumaczyć, przed którą się chowasz – dodał, skręcając lekko tułów, jakby podążał za ruchem sterowanej przez siebie postaci.  
Derek przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu, czując się głupio, że zakłóca mu spokój.  
\- Nie znam cię – odparł nagle właściciel pokoju, skupiając na nim swoją uwagę. – Jesteś kolegą, Scotta?  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie dostarczasz pizzy, nie jesteś jednym ze studentów – dodał nieznajomy, patrząc krzywo na jego garnitur. – Więc, co tu robisz? – spytał.  
Hale westchnął lekko, wychodząc z cienia, ale jeśli chłopak go rozpoznał nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wciąż siedział na łóżku z padem w dłoni i patrzył na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Przeniosłem się tutaj wczoraj i niestety musiałem umknąć przed prasą – odparł w końcu, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.  
Nieznajomy uniósł jedną z brwi, jakby czekał na ciąg dalszy.  
\- Jestem Derek Hale – dodał zatem, sądząc, że to wiele wyjaśni, ale wzrok chłopaka nadal nie wykazywał oznak rozpoznania.  
\- Stiles – przedstawił się tylko. – Nie masz ze sobą pizzy i piwa? – upewnił się, a Derek pokręcił przecząco głową. – Grasz w Assassin Creed?  
\- Nie.  
\- Diablo? – spytał ponownie, ale Derek pokręcił głową. – Skyrim? – Kolejne zaprzeczenie.  
Stiles wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
\- Cokolwiek na konsolę?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył po raz setny Derek.  
Stiles westchnął przeciągle i cmoknął parę razy, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie jesteś chyba psychopatą? – spytał, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że ktoś obcy jest w jego pokoju i wypadałoby się zorientować, co do jego intencji. – Albo superbohaterem? Z dwojga złego mógłbyś być Zieloną Latarnią, chociaż on akurat jest i psychopatą, i superbohaterem.  
Derek zamrugał zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak naprawdę go nie rozpoznał. Co było dziwne, bo jeśli ktokolwiek oglądał telewizję albo czytał, jakiekolwiek gazety musiał przynajmniej widzieć jego zdjęcie. Szybko rozejrzał się po pokoju dostrzegając sterty komiksów i książek o psychologii. Na ekranie komputera znajdowała się tapeta z Super Girl.  
\- Więc? – spytał nagle Stiles. – Superbohater czy psychopata?  
Derek zmieszał się lekko.  
\- Muszę coś wybrać?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kimś musisz być, bo kiedy Scott zmieniał uczelnię nie czatowała na niego prasa – odparł całkiem logicznie Stiles. – Wiesz, znaczy on też jest przystojny i ma garnitur… - urwał. – Supermen – powiedział nagle, jakby nowa myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Clark Kent chodził w garniturze…  
Derek pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Kim jest Scott? – spytał, chcąc chociaż raz samemu uzyskać jakieś informacje.  
\- Moim współlokatorem – odpowiedział Stiles, wskazując na łóżko naprzeciwko. – Zdaje się, że śpisz tu zamiast niego – dodał, ponownie wracając wzrokiem w stronę ekranu. – Więc rozsiądź się wygodnie. Może Wormsy? – spytał, podając mu pada.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym tu spać? – zdziwił się Derek.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Scott nie wraca dzisiaj na noc, więc jego łóżko jest wolne. Jeśli chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz, oczywiście możesz, ale wtedy będę Lois Lane, a wolę być Nickiem Fury – urwał, włączając grę.  
Derek zamarł słysząc tę nie najlepszą metaforę i po chwili wahania wsunął się na miejsce obok Stilesa, podnosząc zaoferowanego pada.  
\- Nick Fury nigdy nie spotkał Supermana – zauważył przytomnie.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego kiwając z podziwem głową, jakby Derek zrobił nareszcie coś, co wzbudziło jego sympatię.  
\- Masz rację. Zatem – urwał, zastanawiając się. – Będziesz Iron Manem. Tony Stark też chodził w garniturach i był pupilkiem prasy – dodał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i Derek nie skomentował tej części o 'pupilku', bo kim był, by wyciągać Stilesa z jego świata.

ooo

Derek obudził się rano, czując jakby jego głowa miała zaraz pęknąć. Wczorajszy dzień pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Kiedy udało mu się w końcu przedrzeć przez pierwsze oblężenie lotniska i dojechać do uczelni, władze zapewniły go, że postarają mu się zagwarantować spokojne studia do końca semestru. Nie po to opuszczał Nowy Jork, żeby śledzono go i tu.  
Prawie uwierzył w to, że będzie pozbawiony nadmiernej uwagi prasy, aż otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju i praktycznie został zaatakowany pytaniami. Co prawda wiedział, że tak będzie, gdy zrywał z Kate, ale nie spodziewał się, aż takiej nagonki. Laura miała rację, jako singiel stał się o wiele bardziej interesujący niż jako partner skandalistki.  
Nie był pewien czego spodziewała się Kate po ich związku, bo on się po prostu nie nadawał na celebrytę. Chciał skończyć studia, nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy i pomóc ojcu w firmie, w której Laura już powoli pięła się po kolejnych szczeblach kariery. Nie spodziewał się tego nagłego zainteresowania swoją osobą i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Aż dziwne, że zasnął po wczorajszym horrorze.  
Prawie pół godziny po tym jak wtargnął do pokoju Stilesa, dotarła pizza i piwo. Chłopak poczęstował go jedzeniem, gdy grali w jakąś skandalicznie dziecinną grę na konsoli, a która przyniosła mu więcej radości niż własne, dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny sprzed dwóch miesięcy, gdzie siedział koło pieprzonego, Roberta Downey Juniora. Miał ochotę opowiedzieć o tym Stilesowi i zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale chłopak wydawał się tak zaabsorbowany wysadzaniem jego robaczego oddziału, że pewnie i tak usłyszałby piąte przez dziesiąte.  
Grali prawie do rana i teraz, gdy na zegarku widniała godzina ósma, Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że spał tylko dwie godziny.  
Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się cicho i do środka wślizgnął się dwudziestolatek, który natychmiast zesztywniał na jego widok. Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku, prawie spadając wraz z pościelą w Spidermana. Jeśli Derek nie domyśliłby się wczoraj, dziś był już pewny, że chłopak ma małą obsesję na punkcie superbohaterów. Począwszy od koszulek, a skończywszy na oblepionym plakatami pokoju.  
Scott, bo to cholera musiał być współlokator Stilesa, patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, które nie chciały się zamknąć. Przez głowę Dereka przemknęła myśl, że przynajmniej on czytał gazety. Chłopak po chwili doszedł do siebie i rzucił w śpiącego współlokatora czymś, co wyglądało jak piłka do lacrosse'a. Stiles spadł z łóżka ściągając ze sobą całą pościel i pady z szafki.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Jeśli doktor Banner właśnie nie ogłosił, że zamierza na kampusie przeprowadzać ponownych testów promieni gamma nie ma powodu, żeby mnie budzić – warknął, starając się wygramolić, ale Scott, natychmiast podciągnął go do pionu i wepchnął do jedynego, nie sypialnianego pomieszczenia, które było ogromną szafą na ubrania, gdzie Stiles wczoraj pozwolił mu powiesić swoje rzeczy.  
Drzwi zasunęły się za nimi i przez chwilę słychać było nerwowy szept Scotta, ale Derek nie mógł rozpoznać słów. Wysunął się zatem z pościeli i rozprostował kości, czekając na to, co nieuniknione. Koszulka, którą pożyczył mu z lekko krzywym uśmieszkiem Stiles, musiała należeć do Scotta. Była o wiele większa niż te, które chłopak sam nosił. Chociaż z drugiej strony miała na samym środku obrazek z reaktorem łukowym Tony'ego Starka, więc Derek naprawdę nie był pewien.  
\- Nie wiem, kto to jest – warknął nagle rozespany Stiles. – Wszedł wczoraj do naszego pokoju i twierdził, że jest ścigany…  
\- I pozwoliłeś mu zostać?! To Derek HALE! – wrzasnął Scott, chyba tracąc najwyraźniej cierpliwość.  
\- Przedstawił się – ziewnął Stiles. – Miałem go wyrzucić? – spytał nagle. – Wiesz, że mam kompleks bohatera. Poza tym, odkąd chodzisz z Allison nie mam nawet z kim grać – dodał.  
Scott jęknął.  
\- Czy mógłbyś zacząć czytać gazety?!  
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Poza tym, przypominam ci, że jest ósma rano i stoję w szafie w samej bieliźnie. Takich scen nie robią nawet w komiksach, poważnie – dodał.  
Stiles odsunął odrobinę drzwi schowka i wyjrzał jednym okiem na zewnątrz.  
\- Poza tym ciekawe, co sobie o nas myśli. Siedzimy we dwóch w szafie… Nie robiłem tego w szafie od czasów liceum… To trochę niegościnne zapraszać kogoś na noc, a potem zamknąć się z innym w szafie… Nie uważasz? – spytał retorycznie.  
Derek nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, który wyrwał mu się z ust, gdy Scott wypadł ze schowka z czerwonymi policzkami i starał się trzymać, jak najdalej od Stilesa.  
\- To nie tak – zaczął, ale Hale machnął tylko ręką i sięgnął po jeden z wieszaków, na którym znajdowało się jego ubranie.  
\- Nie tłumacz się Scott – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem. – W zasadzie miło mi poznać. Derek Hale – przedstawił się i wyciągnął dłoń, którą tamten niemal natychmiast ujął.  
\- Scott McCall – odparł. – Wiem kim jesteś. Czytam gazety i oglądam telewizję – dodał chłopak z przekąsem, spoglądając na Stilesa.  
Derek parsknął, zawahał się, gdy sięgnął za brzeg koszulki. Zamiast, jednak ją zdjąć, wciągnął na siebie spodnie od garnituru i założył marynarkę, patrząc pytająco na Stilesa. Chłopak wsunął się z powrotem na łóżko i uniósł wyciągnięty kciuk.  
\- Prawdziwy Tony Stark – ziewnął.  
\- Mogę ci oddać jutro koszulkę? – spytał Derek, a Scott szybko przytaknął. – Dziękuję za przechowanie, Stiles – dodał, żegnając się z chłopakiem, który powoli ponownie zasypiał.

ooo

Derek przebrał się szybko z wdzięcznością notując w pamięci, że ochrona kampusu przeszukała jego pokój pod kątem możliwych pozostawionych celowo kamer. Nie wiedział, kto dokładnie miał być jego współlokatorem, ale drugie łóżko wyglądało na nienaruszone, więc położył tam torbę z rzeczami i zaczął mozolne rozpakowywanie, gdy nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Szybko spojrzał na wyświetlacz, wahając się, ale gdy rozpoznał numer nie miał już wątpliwości.  
\- Cześć siostra – odparł, nie siląc się nawet na lekki ton. Stiles wprowadził go wczoraj w świetny nastrój.  
\- Nie spodziewałam się takiego ćwierkania – zdziwiła się. – Widziałam na portalach zdjęcia z wczoraj. Sępy były u ciebie w pokoju – zauważyła.  
\- Wymknąłem się, zanim ktokolwiek zrobił mi zdjęcie i wszedłem do pierwszego, lepszego pokoju na piętrze – odparł, a gdy Laura czekała na ciąg dalszy, sięgnął po koszulkę, w której spał. – Poznałem prawdziwego oryginała. Zdaje się, że dzieciak żyje w świecie Marvela i gier na konsolę. Można powiedzieć, że uratował mi życie – dodał.  
\- Dzieciak? – zdziwiła się. – Co znaczy to o Marvelu?  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, chociaż nie mogła tego widzieć i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie ma kompletnie pojęcia kim jestem. Nazwał mnie Tonym Starkiem, Iron Manem i pozwolił przespać się na łóżku współlokatora.  
Usłyszał, jak Laura chichocze w słuchawce, więc kontynuował.  
\- Ale najpierw chciał mnie wyrzucić i spytał, czy jestem psychopatą. A dzisiaj rano jego współlokator zaciągnął go do szafy i próbował wypytać, co robię w jego łóżku.  
– Do szafy?! – parsknęła. – Nie narzekasz na brak rozrywek, co? - spytała retorycznie, ale ten jeden raz postanowił odpowiedzieć.  
\- Śpi w pościeli ze Spidermanem i do szóstej nad ranem graliśmy w jakieś robaki z bazookami…


	2. Chapter 2

Rodzinna firma Hale'ów nie była zbyt wielka, ale ponieważ jeden z jego wujów inwestował na giełdzie z dużym zyskiem, dorobili się na tym dodatkowych pieniędzy. Mało kto wiedział, że matka Dereka piekła ciasta. Talia Hale miała niewielką piekarnię w Beacon Hills, w której co rano przygotowywała przeróżne słodkości. Od wczesnych godzin przesiadywała przy piecu i wypiekała w foremkach, coraz to nowe ciastka, a potem ozdabiała je lukrem.  
Dzięki temu Derek nauczył się wstawać bardzo wcześnie, a ponieważ przeważnie nikt nie odznacza się zbyt wielką aktywnością o tej porze, mógł swobodnie i w samotności pobiegać. Po wcześniejszym incydencie z prasą i interwencją prawników, dziennikarze nie mieli wstępu na teren kampusu. Co o wiele ułatwiło mu uczęszczanie na zajęcia, chociaż studenci sami w sobie też nie zawsze potrafili się zachować. Prawie przez dwa tygodnie rozdawał autografy i raz czy dwa razy miał nawet ochotę podpisać się jako Tony Stark, ale czuł, że nie zostałby zrozumiany.  
Stilesa prawie nie widywał. Czasem tylko mijali się, gdy mieli zajęcia w jednym budynku we środy, ale chłopak wychodził, a Derek bardzo się spieszył wchodząc, więc nie zdążyli zamienić ze sobą, nawet dwóch słów. Co gorsza, władze uczelni najwyraźniej postanowiły odstąpić mu w całości pokój, bo jego współlokator się nie pojawił, więc samotność zaczęła mu poważnie doskwierać.  
Dlatego też nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć, gdy dostarczono mu paczkę od siostry. Wedle zamówienia w środku znajdowała się maska Iron Mana z podpisem Roberta Downey Juniora, więc bez specjalnego wzbudzania podejrzeń mógł swobodnie, ponownie odwiedzić Stilesa. Zapukał do pokoju i ciche: Proszę utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Scott znajduje się w środku.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się. – Wpadłem z koszulką – zamachał wypraną sztuką odzieży – piwem oraz podziękowaniem za okazaną pomoc – dodał, wyciągając przed siebie opakowaną naprędce maskę.  
\- Nie musiałeś – odparł Stiles. – Zrobiłbym to dla każdego. Nawet jeśli nie byłbyś Iron Manem – dodał całkiem szczerze, odpakowując prezent.  
Derek przez chwilę obserwował, jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w szczerym uśmiechu, który potem znikł, gdy Stiles dojrzał podpis aktora. Scott przewrócił oczami, gdy dostrzegł pismo markera na czerwonym tle.  
\- Stiles nie widział filmów – odparł szybko, otwierając piwo i stukając zachęcająco o butelkę Dereka. – I, zanim dojdziesz do wniosku, że jest upośledzony – urwał, patrząc Hale'owi prosto w oczy. – To najinteligentniejsza osoba, jaką znam.  
Stiles oderwał się od maski i odłożył ją na stolik, patrząc na McCalla spode łba.  
\- Mam też całkiem dobry słuch – warknął. – Może nie jak Daredevil… - urwał. – Dziękuję za prezent, ale poważnie. Nawet gdybyś nie był Derekiem Halem, o którym Scott truł mi całe dwa tygodnie, mógłbyś spać na jego łóżku. Przeważnie pozwalam na to wielu osobom.  
\- A więc wiesz kim jestem? – spytał bardziej Derek, lekko sztywniejąc, gdy Stiles spojrzał na niego uważniej.  
\- Nie wiem kim jesteś – zaprzeczył. – Znam twoje nazwisko i sądząc po tym, co dowiedziałem się od Allison o twoim związku z Kate Argent, cieszę się, że jestem gejem.  
Derek czknął i pociągnął spory łyk piwa.  
\- Chryste! Stiles! Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o filtrach? – parsknął Scott, czerwieniąc się. – Nie wszyscy, muszą wszystko wiedzieć.  
Stiles spojrzał na współlokatora jak na idiotę.  
\- Myślisz, że nie zauważył, że laska go wyrolowała? – spytał zaskoczony. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że jest takim durniem?! Znaczy wiem, że gra fatalnie nawet w Wormsy, ale stary, to obraźliwe – dodał szczerze zdegustowany. – Od dwóch tygodni, nawet ja wiem jaką była suką.  
Scott posłał Derekowi przepraszające spojrzenie i walnął przyjaciela w tył głowy, gdy ten sięgał po piwo.  
\- Ma rację, przynajmniej po części – odparł Hale szybko, zastanawiając się, co bawi go bardziej; reakcja Scotta na słowa Stilesa, czy to co chłopak powiedział bez zażenowania. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczył takiej stuprocentowej szczerości, okrojonej ze złośliwości, i to było całkiem przyjemne. Temat, co prawda nie był za łatwy, ale Stiles podszedł do niego pod odpowiednim kątem.  
\- Widzisz? – powiedział chłopak. – Iron Man się ze mną zgadza. Mówiłem, że nie jest głupi – mruknął, upijając odrobinę piwa.  
Derek parsknął, gdy Scott wzniósł ręce do nieba w poddańczym geście.  
\- Idę do Allison – dodał, podchodząc do drzwi. – Będę jak wrócę.  
\- A jak cię nie będzie, to nie wróciłeś – odparł Stiles, machając do niego, chociaż drzwi za McCallem zamknęły się już dawno. – I tak zawsze tęskni – dodał, spoglądając przez chwilę na Dereka, który miał ochotę ponownie parsknąć. – Masz ochotę na partyjkę Wormsów? – spytał sięgając po pada i włączając konsolę.  
Derek wskoczył na miejsce koło niego i sięgnął pospiesznie po drugi joystick. Jeśli Laura spyta go o to kiedykolwiek, zaprzeczy, ale faktycznie zaczynała podobać mu się ta gra.  
\- Co studiujesz? – spytał go Stiles, gdy wybrali już planszę i zaczęli rozstawiać robale.  
\- Ekonomię i księgowość – odparł, wybierając broń. Ostatnim razem przegrał każde możliwe rozdanie, ale teraz gdy znał sprzęt nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.  
\- Nudy – podsumował go Stiles.  
\- A ty? – spytał niezrażony Derek.  
\- Psychologię z nastawieniem na wszelkiego rodzaju aberracje, psychopatologię, psychologię zaburzeń… - urwał, wyciągając język i zwilżając usta. – Cholerna owca – mruknął pod nosem na widok tego, jak dwa robale z jego oddziału właśnie popełniają samobójstwo.  
Przez chwilę grali w milczeniu, aż Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku i spojrzał z ukosa na Dereka.  
\- Nie próbowałeś za-insynuować, że jestem nienormalny. Nie powiedziałeś też tego wprost. Do tego przyszedłeś tu z własnej woli – zaczął. – Na pewno nie jesteś psychopatą? – spytał z rozbrajającą szczerością, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy.  
Derek nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.  
\- Nie mam współlokatora i czasami jest mi nudno w pokoju samemu – odparł prosto.  
Stiles kiwnął głową jakby akceptował jego odpowiedź.  
\- Więc jesteś zdesperowany – podsumował. – To wiele wyjaśnia.  
Derek zesztywniał, wpatrując się w chłopaka, który ponownie stracił zainteresowanie rozmową i przeniósł swoją uwagę w pełni na ekran. Nic w zachowaniu Stilesa nie podpowiadało mu czy właśnie został obrażony, czy chłopak po prostu stwierdzał, że sam jest niezbyt interesującym kujonem. Niejednoznaczność sytuacji po raz pierwszy wydawała się irytująca, więc odchrząknął nie wiedząc, jak rozpocząć porzucony właśnie temat.  
\- Zdesperowany? – spytał.  
Stiles właśnie rozwalił jednego z jego robali, który nurkował w nieprzeniknioną ciemność.  
\- Znam się ze Scottem od prawie dwudziestu lat – zaczął nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem zbyt komunikatywną osobą, a on wytrzymuje ze mną, chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Widzieliśmy się raz i dzisiaj, biorąc pod uwagę, że według społecznie dostosowanego Scotta obraziłem cię, wydaje mi się, że miałeś okazję już wymknąć się z tego świata super mocy, żeby zmierzyć się z nudną i bezwzględną rzeczywistością, która nie daje nadziei na lepsze jutro.  
Chwilę zajęło Derekowi przeanalizowanie, co Stiles właściwie próbował mu przekazać.  
\- Myślisz, że trzeba być zdesperowanym, żeby z tobą przebywać? – spytał bardzo powoli przyswajając sobie wszystko.  
Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Można być też Scottem, moim ojcem, matką Scotta, moją siostrą lub psychopatą – odparł całkiem obojętnym tonem.  
\- Jesteś zabawny – zauważył Derek.  
\- Czysto przypadkowo – odparł, zabijając ostatniego członka robaczywego oddziału Hale'a. – Musimy cię nauczyć grać w gry dla prawdziwych mężczyzn – zaczął, zmieniając ustawienia na konsoli bez ostrzeżenia. – Poza tym, po tym, co przeczytałem, sądzę, że powinieneś jeszcze wypić, chociaż dwa piwa. Najlepiej duszkiem.  
Derek sięgnął po swoją butelkę i stuknął się szkłem ze Stilesem.  
\- Zalecenia psychiatry?  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Scott stosował taką terapię na złamane serce. Allison twierdzi, że powinno się objeść lodami – odparł. – Aczkolwiek nie zauważyłem, żeby ktokolwiek z Avengersów płakał, gdy odeszła Czarna Wdowa.  
Derek nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.

ooo

Tym razem, to on wybrał numer Laury, a po kilku sygnałach kobieta odebrała.  
\- Co jest brat?  
\- Nie wiem, dziwnie tutaj trochę – zawahał się.  
Laura przez chwilę milczała, a potem odkaszlnęła.  
\- To znaczy? Tęsknisz za swoją super uroczą przeciągającą cię przez życie siostrunią? – zakpiła.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, kładąc się wygodniej na łóżku.  
\- Jeśli powiem, że tak? – spytał.  
Laura zaśmiała się.  
\- Musisz być zdesperowany – stwierdziła.  
Derek uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Już to dzisiaj słyszałem. Stiles twierdzi, że trzeba być zdesperowanym, żeby się z nim widywać.  
Laura parsknęła.  
\- Czekaj. Kto to jest Stiles?  
\- Ten dzieciak od pościeli ze Spidermanem. Studiuje psychopatologię i zaczynam podejrzewać, że przeprowadza na otoczeniu jakieś dziwne doświadczenia. Jego uwagi są tak celne, że nie mogę zdobyć się na komentarz, a jedynym sposobem wydaje się ignorowanie go, ale cholera… Jego nie da się ignorować – urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wyrzuca z siebie potok niekontrolowanych słów.  
\- Brat – zaczęła. – Po pierwsze, Stiles to nie dzieciak. Wiesz ile w ogóle ma lat?  
\- Wygląda na szesnaście.  
\- Robi studia drugiego poziomu. – poinformowała go. – Więc musi mieć przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat.  
\- Znasz go? – zdziwił się.  
Laura parsknęła szczerze rozbawiona.  
\- Nie, baranie. Po prostu wywnioskowałam to z tego, co mówiłeś, że musiał skończyć psychologię i wybrać się na psychopatologię, później. To jego specjalizacja. Tak jak twoją po ekonomii jest księgowość, tłuku – dodała.  
\- Och.  
\- Och – przedrzeźniała go. - Jak tam twoi koledzy z zajęć? – zmieniła temat, gdy dłuższą chwilę trawił informację.  
Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając w sufit.  
\- Czterech już przyniosło mi swoje CV i dostałem ponad dwadzieścia maili. Nawet nie wiem, skąd znają adres mojej poczty…  
\- Nie najgorzej. Na Columbii było o wiele więcej zamieszania – urwała. - A, jak prasa?  
\- Ochrona na razie działa bez zarzutu. Staram się nie wychylać, ale widziałem, że Kate zaczęła sporo imprezować w NY. Jest bardziej chętna do udzielania informacji, więc może mnie zostawią w spokoju – powiedział z nieskrywaną nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie będzie działać długo, prawda? Powinieneś złożyć jakieś oświadczenie, zanim ona to zrobi. Zawsze lepiej wyjść problemom naprzeciw… – urwała.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić, przemyślę to. A na razie – zawiesił znacząco głos. – Jak się ma mój ulubiony szwagier?


	3. Chapter 3

Derek bardzo szybko zorientował się, że plan dnia Stilesa był bardzo napięty. Nie widać tego było na pierwszy rzut oka, bo chłopak zdawał się spędzać bardzo wiele czasu przed konsolą, ale mimo wszystko w jego pokoju zawsze było pełno książek. Derek sam przygotowywał się do egzaminów końcowych, więc w pełni to rozumiał, ale Stiles zdawał się mieć nieograniczone zainteresowania. Począwszy od komiksów, poprzez literaturę fantasy i poetów wyklętych, a skończywszy na biografiach ludzi takich jak Einstein czy Hitler. Kiedyś Hale słyszał, że to co ma się na półkach biblioteczki jest obrazem tego, co faktycznie dzieje się w umyśle danego człowieka. I z przyjemnością mógł stwierdzić, że Stiles jest najciekawszą osobą jaką znał.  
Chłopak - a raczej młody mężczyzna, bo po rozmowie z Laurą zdał sobie sprawę, że jego nowy znajomy musi być w jego wieku – miał dość specyficzny kontakt z otoczeniem. Nawet na jego własnym kierunku odnoszono się do niego z lekką dozą strachu, ale i szacunku. Wiedza Stilesa na tematy psychologiczne była dość obszerna, aczkolwiek nie miał okazji sam się przekonać jak wielka jest, dopóki pewnego środowego popołudnia nie zobaczył chłopaka w bibliotece, w towarzystwie dwóch profesorów, którzy wyglądali na mocno zaintrygowanych wywodami Stilesa. Mężczyzna przez dobre piętnaście minut perorował o czymś, wskazując punkty w jednym ze starych podręczników i uzupełniając je o swoje własne uwagi. I Derek naprawdę się nie gapił na ten niecodzienny widok, poważnie. Nie gapił się i zamierzał, to nawet wykrzyczeć w twarz Scottowi, który go na tym przyłapał.  
\- Czasem jest niesamowity – powiedział McCall podchodząc do niego ze stertą notatek. Uwieszona u jego ramienia dziewczyna musiała być sławetną Allison, więc kiwnął jej głową na powitanie. – Chwilami czuję się jak w 'Pięknym Umyśle', chociaż nadal mam nadzieję, że nie ma schizofrenii. Aczkolwiek, jak sam powiedział, na diagnozę musimy poczekać do trzydziestki – parsknął.  
\- Wytrzymują te jego wstawki o superbohaterach? – spytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, ale Scott wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że teraz nie wspomina o żadnej z marvelowskich postaci. I zaufaj mi, nie chcesz rozmów z nim okrojonych z magii – dodał, kręcąc głową. – Zrezygnował z członkostwa w Mensie, bo nie łapali jego humoru, a wiesz, co to jest Mensa – spytał raczej retorycznie, a potem po prostu ruszył w stronę pustego stolika.

ooo

Obcowanie ze Stilesem było miłą odmianą, szybko to zauważył, gdy spędzali kolejny wieczór grając w Assassin Creed, które z niemałą pomocą opanował. Nie musiał myśleć nad tym, co mówi i mógł się zrelaksować, cieszyć ciszą i spokojem. Stiles też się dziwnie oswajał z jego obecnością, dostrzegł to dopiero teraz. Początkowo zamieniali ze sobą po dwa, trzy zdania i mężczyzna wydawał się pełen rezerwy. Teraz coraz częściej żartował i starał się nie wchodzić na trudne tematy, które dla Dereka mogłyby być zbyt intymne. Czasami po prostu siedzieli i gapili się w ekran, a Hale opowiadał o swoich planach po studiach. Stiles coraz częściej opowiadał o tym, jak poznał się ze Scottem czy o badaniach, które przeprowadzał i dni mijały we względnym spokoju, aż pewnego wieczoru Allison wpadła do pokoju bez pytania i jęknęła na ich widok.  
\- Ciebie jeszcze rozumiem – warknęła, patrząc na Stilesa. – Ale ciebie totalnie nie. Jest Halloween! – krzyknęła. - Chcę was za dwadzieścia minut zobaczyć na dole. Nie musicie być nawet przebrani.  
\- Allison – zaczął, kręcąc już teraz przecząco głową, ale Stiles zaczął już wyłączać grę.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś pójść – odparł chłopak, a Allison spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Wiesz, Tony Stark nie opuszczał takich imprez – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Ja nie jestem Tony Stark – parsknął Derek.  
\- Ale mógłbyś być.  
Hale westchnął.  
\- Będę się męczył na imprezie, a ty tu w spokoju…  
\- Pomijając upijającą się ex, imprezy raczej ci się podobały. Przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, a to czyni cię Tonym Starkiem – przerwał mu Stiles. – Więc Stark zabieraj tyłek z mojego pokoju i idź się wylaszcz czy jak, to tam szło – parsknął, sięgając po jedną ze swoich grubych książek.  
Derek wstał, poparzył na Allison i ponownie na Stilesa. Faktycznie do tej pory lubił wychodzić i po prostu od czasu do czasu wypić piwo albo dwa. Na imprezach z Kate nie mógł tego robić, bo był nieletni i nie chciał, żeby takie zdjęcia obiegły całe Stany Zjednoczone, ale odkąd prasa trzymała się z dala, jego urodziny były kilka tygodni temu, a oni znajdowali się na kampusie, to nagle zaczęło nabierać sensu. Jedynym problemem było to, że tak naprawdę nikogo tu nie znał. Allison wciąż wpatrywała się w niego jak w bożka, a Scott z kolei ją pożerał wzrokiem. Do tego tłum obcych ludzi, którzy albo będą mu się przyglądać z oddali i szeptać, albo przylgną i będą próbowali się z nim na siłę zaprzyjaźnić. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie kilku godzin we względnym milczeniu i udawaniu, że wcale nie jest niezręcznie, podczas gdy Stiles…  
\- Nie. Tak nie będzie – odparł, odbierając mu książkę, gdy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. – Tony Stark nigdzie nie wychodzi bez… - urwał, bo cholera nie znał się tak dobrze na bohaterach Marvela, żeby przywoływać ich z pamięci. Spojrzał na Allison, która jednak nie wyglądała jakby miała go poratować.  
\- Pepper Potts – odparł Scott, stając w drzwiach. – Tony Stark nie wychodzi bez Pepper Potts – powtórzył. – Tak się składa bracie, że ktoś załatwił cię twoją własną bronią – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Stiles chwilę przyglądał się Derekowi, jakby rozbierał go na czynniki pierwsze. Hale nie wiedział, czego mężczyzna szukał, ale najwyraźniej znalazł, bo zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową zgadzając się wyjść z nimi.  
Nie przebrali się i okazało się to najlepszym posunięciem, bo bractwo, w którego budynku odbywała się impreza, zorganizowało konkurs, więc przynajmniej nie musieli chodzić po wybiegu, chociaż jakaś pijana dziewczyna zasugerowała Derekowi, że wygląda całkiem jak Derek Hale i podoba jej się jego kostium. Stiles tylko parsknął, nawet nie zaszczycając tego głębszym komentarzem.  
Allison i Scott zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie już w progu, więc obaj podeszli do kega z piwem i po chwili sączyli już lekko cierpki napój. Muzyka była kategorycznie za głośna, niemal nie można było spokojnie porozmawiać. Stiles podrygiwał rytmicznie, ale nie wydawał się zainteresowany tańcem. Od czasu do czasu podnosił swój kubeczek w niemych toastach do swoich kolegów z grupy, nikt jednak do nich nie podszedł. Derek nie wiedział czy on ich onieśmiela, czy Stiles. W końcu, jednak ktoś się przełamał i po chwili jakiś nieznajomy podawał Stilesowi swój numer telefonu z lekkim uśmiechem. Zamienili z sobą ze dwa zdania i Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową, spoglądając wymownie na parkiet i Dereka.  
\- Jestem tutaj z kimś – powiedział odrobinę głośniej jego towarzysz.  
Hale oderwał wzrok od machającej mu Allison i spojrzał na Stilesa zaskoczony.  
\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować – krzyknął, ale chłopak, który zaprosił jego towarzysza do tańca już odszedł.  
\- Pepper Potts zawsze pilnowała, żeby Tony Stark nie spił się i nie przeleciał nikogo anonimowego – odparł Stiles bez wahania.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo. Czekała ich kolejna debata na temat bohaterów kreskówek.  
\- Ale Pepper Potts była zakochana w Tonym Starku – odbił piłeczkę i z przyjemnością zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzy Stilesa. Nie tak znowuż łatwe do osiągnięcia.  
\- To ty ze mnie zrobiłeś Pepper, chociaż zawsze mówiłem, że wolę być Nickiem Fury – przypomniał mu chłopak i upił odrobinę alkoholu z kubeczka.  
Derek zamrugał zdziwiony, bo prawdę powiedziawszy raczej nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? – spytał nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie zmierzają.  
Stiles zdaje się zasugerował mu, że ktoś na kampusie zainteresował się ich wspólnie spędzanym czasem. O ile Derek dobrze pamiętał 'Avengersów' i układy pomiędzy sekretarką Iron Mana, a samym superbohaterem. Oglądał tylko dwie części i nigdy nie czytał komiksów, ale to było, aż nazbyt wymowne. Potts nie cierpiała mediów i zainteresowania, którym ją i Irona Mana obdarzali.  
\- Nick Fury też jest popsuj zabawą, ale to Pepper, Tony Stark boi się najbardziej – odparł Stiles, znowu zaskakując Dereka.  
\- Czasami nie wiem o czym mówisz – przyznał szczerze, kręcąc głową. – Wydawało mi się…  
\- Wielu ludziom się wydaje, że wiedzą o czym mówię – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – A ja po prostu nazywam rzeczy po imieniu i staram się to robić możliwie bez podtekstów – dodał, uzupełniając poziom alkoholu w swoim organizmie.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi próbując wyciągnąć przekaz z poprzednich słów chłopaka i prawie zmiażdżył w dłoni kubek.  
\- Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? – spytał. – Tony Stark nie boi się niczego – zażartował.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- 'Strach to ciemna strona Mocy. Strach wiedzie do gniewu, gniew do nienawiści, nienawiść prowadzi do cierpienia. Czuję w tobie wielki strach...' – powiedział, odpowiednio intonując.  
Derek przez chwilę milczał zastanawiając się, skąd to zna.  
\- Teraz cytujesz Yodę? – zdziwił się. – Skończyły się postaci Marvela?  
\- 'Skoro taki potężny jesteś, dlaczego uciekasz?' – spytał tym samym tonem Stiles.  
\- To jest to, o czym mówił Scott? – zaczął Derek. – Teraz mam się ewakuować, bo niebezpiecznie jest z tobą rozmawiać, gdy przestajesz żyć w świecie komiksu? A może próbujesz mnie sprowokować?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami coraz bardziej rozbawiony, więc Derek wcale nie poczuł się pewniej.  
\- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jesteś Tonym Starkiem i niczego się nie boisz – przypomniał mu chłopak z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który w tej chwili Hale miał ochotę zetrzeć mu z twarzy.  
\- Więc pogrywasz sobie ze mną? – spytał.  
\- Nie, bynajmniej – zaprzeczył Stiles. – Chciałem cię sprowokować do tego, żebyś dzisiaj przestał być Brusem Bannerem i wypuścił Hulka na parkiecie – parsknął. – Wtedy jak przystało na agenta Coulsona mógłbym się zamknąć z powrotem w świecie moich papierów, ale opierasz się od początku – zwrócił mu uwagę.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli nie chciałeś wychodzić, mogłeś zostać – powiedział.  
Stiles westchnął i zagryzł wargi, jakby nie chciał czegoś powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że i tak nie uda mu się powstrzymać. Takiego wyrazu twarzy Derek jeszcze u niego nie widział i dopiero teraz zaczął się obawiać tego, co chłopak może powiedzieć.  
\- Siła Iron Mana opiera się na stabilnych fundamentach z Pepper Potts. To ona stawia Tony'ego Starka na nogach za każdym razem. To ją, Tony Stark ratuje, chociaż tak naprawdę właśnie dzięki temu staje się silniejszy i broni samego siebie – powiedział nie spuszczając Dereka z oka.  
Hale westchnął, bo w całym tym szaleństwie jak zwykle była metoda. Prawie był wdzięczny Stilesowi, że nie powiedział tego wprost. Było coś ujmującego w tych jego nawiązaniach, gdy obnażał rozmówcę z jego lęków i jednocześnie starał się go nie obrazić i nie przestraszyć.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Stiles, gdy Derek nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Przeprosiny za prawdę nie są czymś, co mogę przyjąć – odparł. – Nie obraziłeś mnie. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy nie nadużywam w takim razie twojej uprzejmości.  
Stiles przez chwilę milczał, jakby rozważał ponownie jak ująć to, co chce powiedzieć.  
\- Miło jest porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie ucieka z płaczem, gdy otwieram usta – stwierdził w końcu i Derek po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- Może miałeś nieświeży oddech – dogryzł mu i Stiles zaniemówił.

ooo

Dźwięk telefonu obudził go kolejnego poranka i Derek czuł pierwsze fale bólu głowy, który miał przyćmić jego cały dzisiejszy dzień. Nie wypili zbyt wiele na imprezie, ale kolejne piwa, które opróżnili grając na konsoli, chyba nie były najlepszym pomysłem. Scott został u Allison na noc i Derek ponownie obudził się na jego łóżku, spoglądając niepewnie na wciąż pogrążonego we śnie Stilesa.  
\- Hale – mruknął do słuchawki nie spoglądając nawet na wyświetlacz. Ktokolwiek dzwonił o tak piekielnej porze lepiej, żeby miał dobry powód.  
\- Derek, sprawdź dzisiejszą prasę – warknęła Laura. - Ostrzegałam cię, że tak będzie, jeśli sam nie udzielisz wywiadu – dodała odrobinę bardziej przyjaznym tonem.  
To wystarczyło, żeby go kompletnie obudzić. Przetarł zaczerwienione oczy i sięgnął do non stop włączonego laptopa Stilesa. Na większości portali plotkarskich widniała taka sama informacja. Prawdziwe oblicze Dereka Hale; wyznania Kate Argent  
Nie musiał nawet otwierać, żeby wiedzieć, co dokładnie jego była powiedziała prasie.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął, i to chyba dopiero obudziło Stilesa, który zaczął naciągać na głowę kołdrę, walcząc ze światłem słonecznym.  
\- Tata twierdzi, że powinieneś w końcu wygłosić oświadczenie. My się ciebie nie wstydzimy i mam nadzieję, że ty siebie też nie – zaczęła.  
\- Laur, to nie o to chodzi… To moje prywatne sprawy – jęknął, kładąc się z powrotem na poduszce.  
\- Nic nie jest już prywatne. Jeśli pozwolisz jej na poprowadzenie tej sytuacji to ona cię zniszczy – ostrzegła go siostra.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie mam zamiaru komentować niczego więcej – urwał. – Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, Laur, dobrze? – poprosił.  
\- Jak wolisz. Pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem po twojej stronie – przypomniała mu, zanim odłożyła słuchawkę.


	4. Chapter 4

Plotkowano. Słyszał to, wiedział o tym, czuł wzrok ludzi, których mijał na korytarzach. Stiles nie wspomniał o tym ani słowa i Derek zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle chłopak wie, co pisze prasa. Równie dobrze Allison mogła przemilczeć temat. Wzmocniono ochronę kampusu i uczelnia w tym roku miała rozpocząć remont niektórych budynków, dzięki pieniądzom, które wpłynęły od czasopism w ramach odszkodowania za bezprawne naruszenie terenu przez dziennikarzy. Rektor wydawał się dość zadowolony, czego Derek nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie.  
W ciągu tygodnia dwa razy zmieniał numer. Jakkolwiek, jednak by go nie zastrzegł i tak jakimś cudem wypływał. Nie posądzał o to Scotta czy Stilesa, ale miał podejrzenia, co do kobiety w sekretariacie, która nagle zaczęła jeździć wyjątkowo drogim samochodem. Nie żeby był zaskoczony.  
Kate, oczywiście z powodzeniem udzielała kolejnych wywiadów, wywlekając na wierzch coraz to nowe brudy i Laurę trafiał szlag. Metoda ignorowania nie przynosiła najlepszych efektów i Derek prawie miał ochotę się złamać, gdy pewnego wieczora, gdy grali ze Stilesem w Skyrima ponownie rozdzwonił się jego telefon.  
Hale początkowo nie zamierzał sięgać po komórkę, gdy zobaczył nieznany numer, ale jego przyjaciel z westchnieniem zastopował grę i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Mogę? – spytał tylko, biorąc do rąk telefon.  
Derek kiwnął głową machinalnie i Stiles odebrał.  
\- Witam uprzejmie – zaczął chłopak pozornie spokojnym tonem.  
Derek nie słyszał tego, co mówiła osoba po drugiej stronie, ale zmarszczka na czole Stilesa pogłębiła się.  
\- Nie, niestety nie może odebrać telefonu – odparł, po czym nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy i Stiles uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Sądzę, że panna Argent musiała być naprawdę kiepska w łóżku, i to spowodowało zmianę orientacji pana Hale'a.  
Derek zakrztusił się własną śliną.  
\- Tak. Mogą panowie mnie zacytować. Jestem studentem psychopatologii, więc w pewien sposób i autorytetem – ciągnął dalej. – Zmianę orientacji seksualnej może wywołać także trauma, dlatego na państwa miejscu zastanowiłbym się nad poszperaniem w przeszłości panny Argent. Być może pan Hale nie jest jedynym, z którego zrobiła geja.  
Derek przygryzł swoją pięść starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy Stiles z bardzo poważną miną kontynuował dalej.  
\- Z drugiej strony trzeba też zastanowić się nad praktykami seksualnymi, których dopuszczała się panna Argent – podpowiedział dziennikarzowi i szybko się rozłączył.  
Derek rozłożył się na łóżku i przykrył twarz poduszką, nie chcą pokazać jak bardzo się czerwieni. Po chwili poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Stilesa i podniósł się na łokciach.  
\- Myślisz, że to ich uspokoi? – spytał.  
\- Oni są jak Hulk, wiecznie źli. Po prostu zajmą się teraz czymś innym – wyjaśnił. – Mamy grę do skończenia – przypomniał, sięgając po pada, ale Derek odebrał mu joystick.  
\- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział.  
\- Ufam, że to przeważnie robimy – odparł Stiles.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie do końca. Przeważnie zaczynamy jakiś temat, potem ty wyciągasz komiksowe metafory, które analizuję potem przez resztę tygodnia. Nie wiem nawet czy czytałeś, cokolwiek, co mówiła Kate prasie, a nie chcę, żebyś budował sobie wizję mnie poprzez jej wypowiedzi – powiedział.  
Stiles oparł się o ścianę i zaplótł ręce na piersi z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
\- Czyli to będzie jedna z tych rozmów? – spytał retorycznie. – Allison powiedziała mi, że chodzą plotki, że jesteś gejem – przyznał. – Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na czytanie prasy plotkarskiej, ale od tego mam ją. Zresztą – urwał. – nie powiedziała mi nic ponadto, co wiedziałem już wcześniej.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że jestem gejem? – zdziwił się Derek.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Nie wiedziałem czy to tajemnica, ale wydawało mi się to dość oczywiste. Aż do chwili, gdy Allison oznajmiła mi, że powinienem ograniczyć moje kontakty z tobą – dodał.  
To zaskoczyło Hale'a.  
\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.  
\- Pamiętasz tego chłopaka z imprezy? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Uwierz mi na słowo, że nie przerabialiśmy razem literatury antycznej.  
Derek zamrugał, aż dotarło do niego, co Stiles chciał mu przekazać.  
\- I Allison myśli – zaczął.  
\- Allison mnie ostrzegła, ponieważ sądzi, że świat za oknem jest dla mnie zbyt groźny, żebym mógł w nim egzystować – warknął Stiles. – Sądzi też, że skoro udało ci się mnie wyciągnąć z mojej jaskini, stanowisz potencjalne zagrożenie – zaczął i nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Derek szarpnął się do przodu i przypierając go do ściany, pocałował.  
Stiles przez chwilę siedział sztywno z rękami Hale'a wplątanymi we włosy i oddychał ciężko. W końcu jednak zsunął je na ramiona mężczyzny i odepchnął go lekko.  
\- Nie – powiedział, patrząc w oczy Dereka.  
Hale nie usłyszał jednak nic więcej, bo w tej samej chwili zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się logiczna i pospiesznie opuścił pokój.

ooo

Derek odmawiał nazwania tego ucieczką, ponieważ to było taktyczne wycofanie się, żeby w samotności lizać rany. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby pocałować Stilesa. Przez tą rozmowę, chłopak wydawał mu się bliższy. Prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki i Derek nie mógł się powstrzymać. W końcu obserwował Stilesa od tygodni, dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie. Młody mężczyzna potrafił być wsparciem, odciągał go od tematów dnia codziennego i mimo wszystko dodawał otuchy.  
Derek mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Stiles mu się podobał, bo uderzyło go to w ciągu kilku minut. Podobnie jak to, że nie podobał się Stilesowi, a przynajmniej to przyciąganie było jednostronne.  
Zamknął się w pokoju, starając się uspokoić myśli. Serce wciąż waliło mu jak szalone i nie mógł usiedzieć na jednym miejscu. Z największą chęcią przebrałby się w strój do biegania, ale od pewnego czasu zrezygnował z ćwiczeń na rzecz gry na konsoli i zaczynał tego żałować. Co prawda nie przybrał na wadze, ale najwyraźniej dobra zabawa ze Stilesem właśnie się skończyła, a on dzisiaj nie miał na wieczór żadnych, innych planów, co znaczyło tylko, że będzie siedział i myślał o ustach chłopaka, które otworzyły się lekko i zapraszająco, gdy na nie naparł.

ooo

Obudził go dźwięk telefonu, więc początkowo miał zamiar się rozłączyć, ale na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer Laury. Przespał prawie cały wczorajszy dzień i połowę kolejnego, nie kłopocząc się tym, żeby iść na zajęcia. W zasadzie nie miał wcale ochoty wychodzić. Czuł się bezpieczny w czterech ścianach.  
\- Cześć – wymruczał. Jego głos był chropowaty. Nie odzywał się od wczorajszego popołudnia do nikogo.  
\- Podziękuj Stilesowi – powiedziała od razu jego siostra. - Bo podejrzewam, że tylko on miałby takie jaja, żeby powiedzieć prasie, że zostałeś gejem po traumie w związku z seksem z Kate. Wujek Peter prawie utopił się w basenie, gdy tata przeczytał mu najnowszego newsa – pisnęła. - Prasa czyha na Kate i jej ex, zaczynają zmyślać jakieś głupoty. Zrobiła się z tego taka afera, że nikt prawie nie pamięta o tobie – dodała radośnie.  
Derek jęknął i nakrył się poduszką, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Laura go teraz nie widzi.  
\- To nie była robota Stilesa? Sam to wymyśliłeś? Genialne posunięcie! – pisnęła.  
\- Nie. Stiles z nimi rozmawiał – sprostował. – Odebrał mój telefon i zaczął, że jest studentem psychologii i, że mogą go cytować.  
\- Możesz być pewien, że go zacytowali dokładnie – odparła.- Nazwali go źródłem naukowym – dodała.  
\- Nie przedstawił się – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Laura przez chwilę milczała, aż w końcu odchrząknęła znacząco.  
\- Nie cieszysz się? Coś się stało? – spytała ostrożnie.  
\- Pocałowałem Stilesa – wykrztusił w końcu.  
Laura przez bardzo długą chwilę nic nie mówiła, dając mu czas na kontynuację, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Nie podobam mu się? Spaprałem to? Miałem jedynego przyjaciela i nie potrafiłem tego uszanować?  
\- Z ciekawości? – spytała.  
\- Nie – wychrypiał.  
Słyszał, jak Laura po drugiej stronie rozsiada się wygodniej na kanapie. Zanosiło się na dłuższą rozmowę.

ooo

Dwa dni później Derek w końcu zdecydował, że unikanie Stilesa jest dziecinne. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że całkowicie zmienił rozkład swojego dnia i zamykał się w bibliotece, żeby jak najkrócej przebywać w swoim pokoju, który wydawał się za cichy. Po prostu wraz z unikaniem Stilesa musiał również uważać na Scotta i Allison, a oni wszyscy, w zasadzie stanowili jedynych jego znajomych na tej uczelni. Nigdy dotąd nie był tak naprawdę sam i nie bardzo wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Przeważnie otaczali go ludzie, może anonimowi, jednak zawsze. Jego koledzy z roku zgrali się już między sobą wcześniej i on jako 'nowy', który przeniósł się na semestr może dwa nie wydawał się pociągającym materiałem na przyjaciela, więc w zasadzie po pierwszym bumie popularności, znowu wylądował na marginesie.  
Doskonale wiedział, że ta rozmowa go nie ominie. Stiles w końcu mieszkał na tym samym piętrze, kilka pokoi dalej. Chłopak był też wyznawcą bezwzględnej logiki, więc Derek liczył na to, że porozumieją się w kwestii jego wyskoku i wrócą do wcześniejszego statusu swojej znajomości.  
\- Stiles? – spytał, pukając do drzwi pokoju, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Chciałem porozmawiać. Otworzysz? – spróbował jeszcze raz, ale pomieszczenie po drugiej stronie wydawało się puste.  
Nacisnął ostrożnie klamkę i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zamknięte.

ooo

Wyśledzenie, że Stiles nie wyprowadził się tak, jak Derek obawiał się początkowo, nie zajęło mu długo. Obaj ze Scottem wyjechali dzień wcześniej zostawiając jedną parę kluczy na recepcji w razie, gdyby były jakieś problemy. Nie zostawili żadnej informacji czy chociaż notki i nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział, co się stało. Derek mógł tylko przypuszczać, że było to coś ważnego, bo zebrali się w środku nocy i opuścili teren kampusu zabierając ze sobą tylko podręczny bagaż, co jednocześnie pozwoliło przypuszczać, że niedługo wrócą.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy Derek odetchnął. Jego obawy, że Stiles totalnie zamierza zerwać z nim kontakt, wydały mu się nagle głupie, tym bardziej, że przecież nie przeprowadziłby się wraz ze swoim współlokatorem gdzieś na koniec świata.  
To było niedorzeczne, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że jeśli nie mogli być ze Stilesem razem, to chciał chociaż, żeby chłopak pozostał jego przyjacielem. Przez te dwa dni, gdy starał się na niego nie wpaść, Derek nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. A, co najgorsze po prostu brakowało mu z pozoru bezsensownych rozmów, które zawierały w sobie jakąś chorą filozofię. Miał ochotę otworzyć Kościół Pod Wezwaniem Szalonych Wizji Stilesa. Jak do tej pory nie poznał bardziej uzależniającej sekty.  
Allison nie wydawała się zaniepokojona nagłym zniknięciem chłopaków, ale też odmówiła z nim rozmowy. Najwyraźniej pocztą pantoflową doszły do niej informacje. Derek wątpił, żeby Stiles nie powiedział Scottowi, a z kolei McCall nie zachował jeszcze niczego w tajemnicy przed swoją dziewczyną.  
Na domiar tego Kate znalazła w końcu jakąś linię obrony i nadmierne zainteresowanie swoją osobą próbowała znowu przerzucić na niego. Zasugerowała w jednym z wywiadów, że 'naukowe źródło informacji' tabloidów jest nikim innym, jak nową miłością Hale'a…


	5. Chapter 5

Poniedziałek zaczął się fatalnie. Ochrona kampusu jakimś cudem przegapiła kilku dziennikarzy, którzy skutecznie utrudnili mu wyjście na zajęcia. Błyski fleszy towarzyszyły mu prawie przez pół dnia, więc zdecydował się ponownie schronić w bibliotece uczelnianej, gdzie ze względu na cenne zbiory nie można było używać aparatu.  
Ochrona kampusu poległa na całej linii. Paparazzi wynajęli ludzi, którzy odwrócili uwagę straży i sami wślizgnęli się na teren uczelni. Derek widział ich z okna, jak powoli rozkładali się na trawniku przed budynkiem.  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak długo wytrzyma w bibliotece, tym bardziej, że nie jadł obiadu. W zasadzie rozważał zadzwonienie na policję, chociaż Laura, generalnie zawsze to odradzała. Sprowokowani paparazzi potrafili być naprawdę upierdliwi. Obecnie, przynajmniej od czasu do czasu dawali mu spokój.  
Jego telefon zabrzęczał, więc spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zamarł.  
\- Proszę – powiedział, czekając na głos Stilesa w słuchawce.  
\- Cześć. Gdzie teraz jesteś? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Drugie piętro. Zachodnie okno – wyjaśnił i właśnie miał spytać o co chodzi, ale Stiles już się rozłączył.  
Nie minęły dwie minuty i chłopak już szukał go pomiędzy regałami z książkami. Bibliotekarka rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, ale Stiles nie przejął się zbytnio.  
\- Okej. Robimy tak. Za godzinę spotykamy się przed wyjściem z biblioteki – poinformował go. – Teraz znikam na wykłady, bo już jestem spóźniony – dodał dysząc lekko, jakby biegł przez całą drogę.  
\- Co tu właściwie robisz? – spytał, ale Stiles właśnie wklepywał coś w klawiaturę, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Nie przebieraj się czasem – ostrzegł, odwracając się bez słowa.  
Dokładnie w godzinę później Derek zszedł na niższe piętro i zamarł. Na parterze stało ponad sześćdziesiąt osób ubranych w dżinsy i czarne koszule, czyli dokładnie to, co Hale miał na sobie dzisiaj. Scott właśnie rozdawał wszystkim drużynowe czapeczki, żeby nie było widać ich twarzy, gdy wyjdą przed budynek, a Allison próbowała jakoś sensownie spleść włosy, ale długie kosmyki uciekały jej spod gumki. Nie była jedyną kobietą w grupie, ale tylko ona nie chichotała.  
Stiles zapinał właśnie swoją własną koszulę i zabrał od Scotta dwie czapeczki z logo.  
\- Załóż ją – poradził Derekowi. – I trzymaj głowę nisko, gdy będziemy wychodzić.  
\- Co to za ludzie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
\- Uczelniany flash mob – wyjaśniła Allison. – Gazeta zajmuje się od czasu do czasu takimi rzeczami, a ponieważ będziemy mieć świetną prasę – zawiesiła znacząco głos, spoglądając przez oszklone drzwi na fotografów. – Nie musimy nawet prosić dyrekcji o zgodę.  
Scott upewnił się, że wszyscy mają ze sobą czapeczki i wyglądają w miarę podobnie. Zamknął listę uczestników i pomimo protestu drugiej z bibliotekarek, zrobił kilka fotografii bez lampy.  
\- Musiałem to uwiecznić – parsknął McCall. – Dobra ludzie. Plan jest taki. Wychodzimy zwartą grupą na trawnik, a potem liczymy do trzech i każdy biegnie w dowolną stronę – wyjaśnił.  
Odpowiedziały mu brawa. Derek właśnie miał zapytać, co właściwie on ma robić w tłumie, ale Stiles znowu zmaterializował się zaraz obok niego.  
\- Wychodzimy bardziej z prawej, a potem biegniemy w kierunku akademika Allison – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dzięki – mruknął tylko Derek, zdając sobie sprawę, że to Stiles musiał stać za tym wszystkim. – Jesteś niemożliwy.  
\- I słabo biegam – poinformował go z lekkim uśmiechem. – Więc nie oglądaj się za siebie – dorzucił, gdy zaczęli przechodzić przez drzwi.  
Oczywiście odpowiedziały im błyski fleszy. Kilka dziewcząt zaczęło pozować fotografom, odwracając ich uwagę. Jednak generalnie po wyjściu na wolny plac, w ciągu trzech sekund każdy rzucił się w swoją stronę. Derek, gdzieś w połowie poczuł ciepłą dłoń, wsuwającą się w jego rękę i zobaczył zarumienioną twarz Allison.  
\- Zgubiłam czapeczkę! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Ale odjazd! Musimy to robić częściej!  
Derek pokręcił głową, ale ostatnie tygodnie bez ćwiczeń odbiły się na jego kondycji i nie mógł odpowiedzieć bez wybicia się z rytmu. W ciągu kolejnych minut kilka grup wpadło do dziewczęcego akademika i zabarykadowało się w środku. Stiles był ostatnim, który osiągnął cel i wyglądał jakby miał wypluć płuca.  
\- Kto wymyślił bieganie – wydyszał.  
\- Scott – parsknęła Allison.  
Stiles pochylił się mocno do przodu, przytrzymując się kolumienki od schodów, ale nie wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. A, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.  
\- Superman nie biega – poskarżył się.  
\- Ale Kapitan Ameryka już tak – zauważył brutalnie Derek. – Dziękuję wam – dodał, odwracając się do niewielkiego tłumku.  
Kilka osób poklepało go po plecach, ale generalnie ludzie zaczęli się już rozchodzić. Dziewczęta powoli znikały w swoich pokojach i Allison, ruszyła tropem swojej rudowłosej współlokatorki, która jakimś cudem pomimo niebotycznych szpilek i tak wyprzedziła Stilesa.  
\- Moja siostra miała atak wyrostka robaczkowego – wyjaśnił chłopak, gdy w końcu odzyskał oddech. – Danny mówił, że pukałeś do nas – dodał.  
Derek podrapał się po karku, nagle speszony. Przeprowadzanie tej rozmowy na korytarzu żeńskiego akademika nie wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem, ale dla Stilesa coś takiego jak odpowiedni czas i miejsce nigdy nie istniało.  
\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać wcześniej, ale już następnego dnia byliśmy w drodze, a rozmowa przez telefon nie wydawała mi się na miejscu – ciągnął dalej.  
Derek miał ochotę parsknąć i przypomnieć mu, gdzie się znajdują.  
\- Chodzi o to, że jeśli Iron Man chce eksperymentować, powinien raczej wybrać Kapitana Amerykę, a nie Nicka Fury – wyjaśnił na swój sposób i Derek przygryzł dolną wargę niemal do krwi.  
\- Bo biegają mniej więcej tak samo? – spytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, ale Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, dlatego, że każdy wie kim jest Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka. Jednak bardzo niewielu zna historię Fury'ego – odpowiedział bez wahania. – Nie znasz mnie i wydaje ci się, że pierwsza osoba, która wyciąga do ciebie rękę jest kimś specjalnym, ale uwierz mi na słowo, wcale tak nie jest – porzucił nagle komiksowe metafory i Derek miał ochotę poprosić go o powrót do marvelowskich postaci. To faktycznie było łatwiejsze do przełknięcia, gdy mógł chociaż częściowo udawać, że się nie domyśla o co chodzi.  
\- Twoje życie się zmieniło. Dopiero odkrywasz siebie, walczysz z rzeczywistością i mieszkanie od czasu do czasu w moim świecie wydaje ci się atrakcyjne, ale tak nie jest – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Nie chodzi o to, że cię tam nie chcę. Lubię cię – przyznał. – Nie jestem jednak najlepszą osobą do eksperymentowania, generalnie.  
\- Strzelasz mi teraz pogadankę, że znajdę sobie miłego, uroczego chłopca, który będzie bardziej do mnie pasował? – spytał retorycznie Derek. – Jestem już dużym chłopcem. Chciałem cię przeprosić za to wcześniej. Cenię sobie twoją przyjaźń i twoje zdanie – dodał pospiesznie, porzucając temat. – Dlatego chciałbym, żebyśmy wrócili do tego, co było.  
Stiles pokiwał głową i z trudem podniósł się ze schodów.  
\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia, panie Stark, ponieważ mam dla pana rzeczy do przebrania i musiałem się włamać do twojego pokoju – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, sięgając do plecaka.  
\- Włamałeś się do mojego pokoju? – zdziwił się Derek, zabierając jasny t-shirt z rąk Stilesa.  
\- Normalnie pożyczyłbym ci rzeczy Scotta, ale jesteś cholernie szeroki w barkach. Następnym razem namówię go do kupienia czegoś w rozmiarze Hulk XS albo Thor XXL – obiecał z krzywym uśmieszkiem, samemu zmieniając ubranie.

ooo

Kiedy wieczorem zadzwoniła Laura, jego serce wciąż biło szybciej niż przez ostatnie kilka dni, gdy Stilesa nie było. Obecność chłopaka miała na niego nie tylko kojący, ale i ożywczy wpływ, co wcale dobrze nie wróżyło. Stiles zaprosił go ponownie na grę na konsoli i chyba to ponownie miało stać się ich co wieczorną tradycją.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się. – Nie zgadniesz, co się dzisiaj stało.  
\- Widziałam – parsknęła.  
\- Flash mob – westchnął. – Czytałem kilka dość ciekawych reportaży. Na pewno Allison będzie zadowolona. Zorganizowali to w niecałą godzinę.  
\- Co ona studiuje? Chcę mieć ją w swoim dziale – zażartowała jego siostra, chociaż Derek akurat wiedział, że Laura nie protestowałaby, gdyby przysłał jej CV dziewczyny Scotta.  
\- Nie wiem. Generalnie pomysł był Stilesa. Wpadł tylko do biblioteki, w której się zabunkrowałem, żeby sprawdzić co mam na sobie. Gdy zszedłem godzinę później, stało tam ponad sześćdziesiąt osób i przymierzało czapeczki – zrelacjonował.  
\- Czyli wszystko wyjaśniliście? – spytała pozornie lekkim tonem.  
Derek zabębnił palcami na blacie biurka.  
\- Der?  
\- Jestem – odparł. – Nie wiem, Laur. Powiedział, że mnie lubi i powinienem sobie znaleźć odpowiedniego chłopaka, bo on jest Nickiem Fury, a ja powinienem widywać się z Kapitanem Ameryką – wyrecytował.  
\- Aha, a po ludzku?  
Derek westchnął, przekładając słuchawkę do drugiego ucha.  
\- Chciał powiedzieć, że go nie znam i sam siebie nie znam – odparł w końcu. – Chyba zasugerował, że powinienem znaleźć kogoś mniej skomplikowanego – wyjąkał, gdy dochodziły do niego kolejne znaczenia wcześniejszych słów Stilesa.  
Nie cierpiał tego podwójnego dna we wszystkim i każdego kolejnego, które z czasem odkrywał, ale z drugiej strony nie wyobrażał sobie rozmów z chłopakiem, w których nie musiałby się niczego domyślać.  
\- I, co ty na to? – spytała Laura.  
\- Chyba go kocham – wyjąkał, zasłaniając twarz dłonią.

ooo

Scott zmarszczył brwi na jego widok, ale wpuścił go do środka. Stilesa jeszcze nie było, ale na stoliku leżała już pizza i piwo. McCall wskazał mu drugie łóżko i sam wyjątkowo zajął swoje.  
\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego zapukałeś? – spytał, unosząc wyżej brwi.  
Derek dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że włącznie z pierwszą wizytą w tym pokoju, nigdy wcześniej nie przejmował się uprzedzaniem o swojej obecności. Scott, oczywiście nie wiedział, że podczas ich nieobecności dobijał się do drzwi prawie po cztery razy dziennie, chociaż ten cały Danny, który mieszkał obok na pewno go słyszał.  
\- Ostatnio was nie było – zaczął i chyba McCallowi to wystarczyło.  
\- Tak, fakt – mruknął pod nosem. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że to naprawdę super, że dogadujesz się ze Stilesem – zaczął, przyglądając mu się bacznie.  
\- Jest specyficzny – powiedział, bo najwyraźniej McCall czekał na jakąś jego reakcję.  
\- Taak – zaciągnął, odwracając nagle wzrok, więc Derek wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Do czegoś zmierzasz, Scott? – spytał wprost, bo tego chyba każdy uczył się przy Stilesie. Owijanie w bawełnę można było zostawić dziewczynkom w czepkach i stadkiem owieczek przy boku.  
\- Stiles nie pojedzie do domu na święta – powiedział w końcu McCall. – Nie lubi tam przyjeżdżać za często – wyjaśnił. – A nie chcę go zostawiać tutaj samego i chciałem spytać czy wybierasz się do domu, czy zostajesz w akademiku.  
Akurat tego Derek się nie spodziewał.  
\- Jadę do domu – odparł. – Dawno nie widziałem się z rodziną – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia i McCall zrobił kwaśną minę.  
\- No to nic. Coś jeszcze pomyślę – westchnął.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Mogę zabrać go ze sobą – zaproponował, ale Scott pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba.  
\- To nie będzie żaden kłopot – dodał.  
\- I tak się nie zgodzi – odparł Scott z pewnością w głosie i Derek miał ochotę potraktować to jak wyzwanie, ale Stiles wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby wrócić z zajęć.  
Rzucił swój plecak w kąt i wsunął się na swoje łóżko, trącając kolano Dereka.  
\- Dobrze, że nie zjedliście mojej pizzy. Spadłby na was gniew Punishera – zagroził, modulując głos dla lepszego efektu, a potem wgryzł się w jedzenie.  
Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wpadł mu do głowy genialny pomysł.  
\- Zastanawiam się czy Nick Fury chciałby poznać pozostałych Avengersów w te święta – zaczął, przykuwając natychmiast uwagę Stilesa.  
\- Czyli? – spytał Stiles, wycierając z kącików ust sos czosnkowy.  
\- Iron Man został zaproszony na ważne zebranie, ale stężenie mocy w pomieszczeniu będzie dość znaczne i ktoś powinien poprowadzić wszystkich superbohaterów, aby nie dokonali żadnych zniszczeń – ciągnął dalej, w połowie gubiąc sens, ale Stiles nie wydawał się tym zniechęcony.  
\- Kontynuuj – zachęcił go.  
\- Możliwa do spotkania Czarna Wdowa, znaczy moja siostra i jej cięty język – urwał, bo oczy Stilesa rozbłysły, gdy doszło do niego, co proponuje Derek.  
\- Nie, nie – zaczął się wymawiać, ale Hale zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  
\- Wyślesz Tony'ego Starka bez zbroi do tak niebezpiecznych istot? – spytał, a Scott otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia słysząc szczerze zaniepokojony ton jego głosu.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się Stiles i Derek wiedział, że właśnie wygrał.  
Odebrać Stilesowi mowę, to zawsze była połowa sukcesu.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles nie zachowywał się inaczej niż przed tym prawie pocałunkiem. Jak zwykle siadywali wieczorami, grając na konsoli w coraz to trudniejsze gry, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy Derek zaczynał tęsknić za wysadzającymi się robakami. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się namówić Laurę na to, ponieważ jak do tej pory nigdy nie pokonał siostry w nic, co nie wymagałoby mięśni. Scrablle, szachy, karty, sudoku – cokolwiek nie ruszył, Laura zawsze musiała być górą. Tutaj jednak liczyła się nie tylko inteligencja, ale też strategiczne podejście do gry i przede wszystkim celność, a w tej kwestii Derek pokonywał nawet Stilesa.  
Scott powoli zaczynał się pakować, chyba nie do końca wierząc w to, że jego współlokator po dwudniowych bataliach w końcu zgodził się opuścić teren kampusu na czas świąteczny. Allison już dawno wyjechała do rodziny, podobnie jak prawie połowa ich piętra i powoli w budynku zapadała cisza. Oczywiście maruderzy, którzy zdecydowali się spędzić ten czas w akademiku upijali się niemal każdego wieczora, ale przynajmniej nie rozrabiali.  
Stiles o dziwo, chyba nigdy nie miał wolnego. Derek widywał go z podręcznikami albo otworzonymi plikami z pracami, które pisał na zaliczenie. Chyba nawet tłumaczył coś z greki, o ile Hale się nie mylił.  
Laura dalej dzwoniła prawie każdego dnia i umówili się, że na dwa dni przed Wigilią wszyscy zjadą do domu. Derek nie chciał przetrzymywać Stilesa zbyt długo poza kampusem, w razie gdyby chłopak nie czuł się dobrze z jego rodziną, chociaż Stiles zgodził się pozostać u niego w domu aż do Sylwestra i wrócić, gdy i Scott będzie z powrotem. Co prawda Beacon Hills nie było tak znowuż daleko od uczelni, ale cztery godziny jazdy, jednak robiły swoje.  
Dlatego też nie był wcale zaskoczony, gdy Stiles najnormalniej w świecie zasnął podczas pierwszych minut podróży. Wyjechali bardzo wcześnie, żeby nie natknąć się na czających się ostatnich niedobitków paparazzi nieusuniętych przez ochronę, którą Laura dodatkowo wynajęła, żeby umożliwić im bezpieczny wyjazd. Ostatnim, co Derek chciał, to samochody jadące za nim w kolumnie.  
Nie włączył nawet radia, żeby Stiles spokojnie odespał wczorajszą noc. Chyba znowu się uczył, bo jego łóżko nie wyglądało na używane, gdy Derek wszedł po jego bagaże. Zapakowali się do jego camaro w zasadzie bez problemu. Większość rzeczy Hale'a i tak znajdowała się w domu, a Stiles zabrał tylko jedną torbę podróżną.  
Wątpił, żeby Mark miał podobną wygodę z Laurą. Jego siostra, jako punkt honoru stawiała sobie zabieranie w podróż swojej całej szafy. A Laura naprawdę miała mnóstwo butów.  
\- Dojechaliśmy – mruknął Derek. Dochodziła dopiero dziewiąta rano, ale samochód jego siostry stał już zaparkowany na podjeździe.  
Stiles przeciągnął się i sięgnął do drzwi. Wyślizgnął się, nawet bardziej niż wysiadł, ignorując psa, który zaczął go obwąchiwać.  
\- Cholera! Brutus! Leżeć! – zakomenderował Derek, ale psisko ze Stilesa przerzuciło się na niego.  
Z domu wybiegła Emily, niemal przewracając go, gdy wtuliła się w jego nogi.  
\- Cześć, siostra! – przywitał się. – Chcę ci przedstawić mojego kolegę. To jest Stiles. – Wskazał na chłopaka.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco szeroko i pochylił się odrobinę, gdy uścisnął jej dłoń.  
\- Jestem potajemnym fanem Hanny Montany – szepnął, a oczy Emily rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
Kiedy Derek spojrzał na nich ponownie, jego siostra właśnie wciągała Stilesa do domu.  
Podążył za nimi pospiesznie, witając się po drodze z Markiem, który właśnie próbował władować do domu bagaże swojej żony.  
Emily jakiś cudem wspięła się na plecy Stilesa i zasłaniała mu teraz drobnymi rękami oczy, chociaż Peter próbował przemówić jej do rozsądku.  
\- Nie! Zdejmę ręce jak przyjdzie Derek! – krzyknęła.  
\- Spokojnie, księżniczko. Nigdzie ci nie ucieknę. Poza tym nie umiem biegać – powiedział Stiles z lekkim uśmiecham, poruszając się po omacku do przodu.  
\- Wszyscy potrafią biegać! – zaprotestowała.  
Derek w międzyczasie odstawił ich bagaże w korytarzu i sięgnął po nią marszcząc brwi, w sposób, który zawsze zwracał na dłuższy czas jej uwagę.  
\- Teraz, to nawet ja się boję. Powinieneś wychodzić w nocy i spoglądać tak na złoczyńców – stwierdził Stiles. – Przestępczość spadłaby natychmiastowo.  
\- Och! To było dobre – wtrąciła się Laura, całując Dereka w policzek i spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na chłopaka. – Stiles? – spytała, podając mu rękę.  
Uścisnął ją lekko.  
\- Louis Lane i Clark Kent? – spytał, spoglądając na ubraną w kostium kobietę i jej męża w garniturze.  
Mark uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Prawie. Mieliście miłą podróż?  
\- Stiles przespał całą drogę – rzucił Derek. – Rodzice jeszcze śpią? – spytał Petera, ale niemal od razu został przyciągnięty przez matkę.  
\- Właśnie zamierzałam zrobić śniadanie. Zanieście rzeczy do swoich pokoi – zakomenderowała kobieta, wskazując na słup walizek tarasujących przejście. – Będziemy się witać i przedstawiać przy kawie.  
Derek zabrał część swoich rzeczy, prowadząc Stilesa przed sobą do jednego z pokoi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że pomieszkamy przez ten czas razem? – spytał, bo dopiero wczoraj zdał sobie sprawę, że pokój gościnny zajmują Laura i Mark od czasu, gdy Peter przeniósł się do Beacon Hill.  
\- Jakby mi to przeszkadzało do tej pory – parsknął Stiles. – Masz bardzo głośną rodzinę – dodał, kładąc swoją torbę pod ścianą. Spojrzał na jedyne w pomieszczeniu łóżko i zmarszczył brwi, ale tego nie skomentował.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że moja siostra cię nie zamęczy. Niepotrzebnie wspomniałeś o Hannie Montanie. Nie wiem o co chodzi z tą manią… - urwał, bo Stiles ruszył w kierunku łazienki.  
\- To całkiem normalne u dziewczynek w jej wieku. Lepiej, żeby była fanką Hanny Montany niż Kim Kolwiek.  
Derek uniósł jedną z brwi i poczekał na wyjaśnienie.  
\- Kim Kolwiek jest agresywną nastolatką, która kopie po tyłkach wszelkie zło – odparł Stiles. – Na to ma jeszcze czas i jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa.  
\- Brzmisz jak czterdziestoletni ojciec – mruknął Derek, ale chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi.

ooo

Kiedy wrócili do jadalni, Emily rzuciła się w stronę Stilesa i chłopak ponownie podniósł ją wyżej, chociaż Derek wątpił, żeby wygodnie było mu trzymać na rękach pięciolatkę. Dziewczynka już swoje w końcu ważyła.  
\- Przedstawię ci wszystkich! – zaproponowała, ale Stiles wydął wargi i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Ja ci wszystkich przedstawię – odparł. – Mamy tutaj Louis Lane i Clarka Kenta – powiedział wskazując na Laurę i Marka. – I Fantastyczną Czwórkę – zaczął, marszcząc brwi. – Tutaj jest Niewidzialna Kobieta i jej nieodpowiedzialny, ale zabawny brat. Jej mąż wiecznie zajęty naukowiec i… - urwał. – Najlepszy przyjaciel lojalny i zawsze wierny? – zakończył pytaniem, wskazując na siedzących u szczytu stołu; Talię, Petera, Noah i Chase'a.  
Laura zabiła brawo, wybijając resztę ze skrajnego szoku, gdy Stiles bezceremonialnie nadał im pseudonimy. Co najgorsze, w zasadzie nawet trafne. Emily wyglądała na niesamowicie zadowoloną z tego powodu. Zsunęła się po chłopaku i wróciła na swoje miejsce koło matki.  
\- Jest dobry – powiedziała Laura.  
Derek pchnął go lekko do środka, samemu zajmując miejsce przy stole.  
\- Od prawej strony siedzą Laura, moja siostra i jej mąż Mark. Potem moja mama Talia, tata Noah, wujek Peter i mój starszy brat Chase – przedstawił. – To jest Stiles.  
\- Miło mi poznać. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawię kłopotu – zaczął, ale Talia już podawała mu talerzyk.  
\- Ależ skąd. Słyszałam, że wydostałeś mojego syna z biblioteki w bardzo spektakularny sposób – odparła.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj twoimi fanami – dodała Laura.  
\- Za ten tekst o seksualnej traumie, szczególnie – dorzucił Peter, ignorując karcące spojrzenie Talii. – I tak, jestem najbardziej rozrywkowy z rodziny – potwierdził. – Czym się zajmujesz, Stiles?  
Chłopak sięgnął po kubek, który ostrożnie napełnił herbatą, zanim ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie.  
\- Psychopatologią – odpowiedział, a Peter zakrztusił się. Chase natychmiast klepnął go w plecy, ale z oczu mężczyzny pociekły łzy.  
\- Peter na pewno dostarczy ci wiele materiału – zachichotała Laura, spoglądając na wuja z politowaniem. – Ja jestem Louis Lane, mój mąż to Clark Kent, ale dlaczego nie Superman? – spytała ciekawie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Musiałbym zobaczyć go bez garnituru – odparł bez zastanowienia i tym razem, to Markowi pociekły łzy.  
\- Lubię cię – zaśmiała się Laura. – Nie dziwię się, że mój brat się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił. W końcu ma jakiś barwy element w swoim smętnym życiu – dodała, trącając Dereka w ramię.  
Najmłodszy syn Hale'ów skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę.  
\- Tony Stark jest już dostatecznie barwny – zaczął natomiast Stiles kompletnie niezrażony komentarzem Laury.  
\- Tony Stark? – zdziwiła się Talia. – Pierwsze słyszę.  
\- Czyli Iron Man – wytłumaczył Stiles. – Chociaż może nazwałem cię na wyrost – zaczął się zastanawiać ku przerażeniu Dereka. – Kiedy pierwszy raz włamałeś się do mojego pokoju wydawałeś się bardziej pewny siebie.  
Talia otworzyła szeroko swoje brązowe oczy i spojrzała zszokowana na syna.  
\- Włamałeś się do czyjegoś pokoju? – spytała bardzo wysokim głosem i Derek poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
\- To nie tak… - jęknął.  
\- Jasne, że tak. Kiedy Scott cię zobaczył rano był przerażony – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Wszedłeś bez pukania.  
\- Czyli gdybym zapukał nie spytałbyś mnie czy jestem psychopatą? – zdziwił się, ignorując kompletnie, teraz zaśmiewającą się Laurę.  
Stiles udał, że się namyśla i upił odrobinę herbaty.  
\- Masz rację. Zapytałbym tak czy siak, ale wtedy zostałbyś Kapitanem Ameryką. – Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pierwszy Dżentelmen Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wzór wszelkich cnót – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nabijasz się ze mnie? – zdziwił się Derek.  
Nie spodziewał się po Stilesie takiego swobodnego zachowania, ale najwyraźniej faktycznie nie znał go aż tak dobrze.  
\- Bynajmniej. Według teorii interakcji międzyludzkich powinienem w ciągu pierwszych minut nawiązać dialog z twoją rodziną, tworząc prywatne żarty, które w przyszłości mogłyby posłużyć jako fundament do bliższego poznania się – wyjaśniła jednym tchem i Derek zwątpił, gdy Laura zaczęła kiwać się na krześle. Tusz spłynął jej już totalnie z rzęs, ale nie to było najgorsze. Najwyraźniej humor Stilesa odpowiadał też pozostałym, bo Talia i Noah z trudem hamowali śmiech.  
\- Wolę jednak nawiązania do Marvela – przyznał w końcu z westchnieniem.

ooo

Stiles zniknął gdzieś po obiedzie z Emily i Derek starał się nawet nie myśleć, dlaczego jego siostra targała ze sobą farby i brokat. Miał ochotę rzucić się na łóżko i przespać kilka godzin, ale Laura już rozkładała scrabble, więc zajął miejsce na kanapie w salonie, czekając na kolejną porażkę.  
Stiles pojawił się chwilę później i wsunął na miejsce obok Dereka, spoglądając ciekawie na planszę.  
\- Gdzie Emily? – spytała Talia, siadając po drugiej stronie.  
\- Bawi się z moją siostrą – odparł i zaczął losować litery z woreczka. – Zostawiłem ją przed włączonym laptopem. Ashley też ma pięć lat. Scott pilnuje je obie, jeśli Emily oddali się od komputera, zadzwoni do mnie – poinformował Talię.  
\- Scott opiekuje się twoją siostrą? – zdziwił się Derek, a Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Tak, bo to też jego siostra – zauważył.  
Derek odchrząknął czując na sobie spojrzenie matki i siostry.  
\- Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że Scott jest twoim bratem – zaczął.  
\- Bo nie jest – odparł Stiles. – Scott jest synem żony mojego ojca, ale też od zawsze moim przyjacielem, więc traktujemy się bardziej w ten sposób. Myślisz, że Scott przeleciałby pół kraju, bo siostra jego kumpla miała operację wyrostka? – zdziwił się. – Ashley zdążyła pokazać Emily blizny, więc zapewne będzie pytać o jakieś biologiczne bzdety – uprzedził Talię.  
Laura ułożyła pierwsze słowo i Stiles zawahał się, patrząc na swoje litery.  
\- 'Accorda' – przeliterował, korzystając z 'r', którego użyła Laura w pierwszym wyrazie.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy jego zszokowana siostra wpisywała wynik. Stiles, oczywiście wykorzystał wszystkie litery i musiał ponownie losować całość z woreczka. Talia rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, gdy sama dołożyła tylko dwie litery. Derek oczywiście miał najgorszy wynik jak do tej pory, ale przez kolejne trzy tury nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć. Stiles już teraz zdobył taką przewagę, że mógłby swobodnie przyglądać im się tylko przez drugą połowę gry.  
Laura sięgnęła po komórkę i wpisała w wyszukiwarkę ostatnie słowo, którego użył Stiles.  
\- 'Arbutyn', organiczny związek chemiczny z grupy glikozydów fenolowych – przeczytała z trudem. – Myślałam, że jesteś na psychologii.  
\- Już na psychiatrii – poprawił ją. – Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że pozwoliliby nam przepisywać leki, gdybyśmy nie znali przynajmniej podstaw z chemii? – spytał, ponownie wkładając rękę do woreczka z literami.  
\- Cholera, zrobiłeś to celowo – powiedziała, patrząc wściekle na Dereka, który odchylił się do tyłu i złapał za brzuch. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy Laura wskoczyła na niego z poduszką i próbowała mu wybić głupie pomysły z głowy.


	7. Chapter 7

Kolacja przebiegła niezwykle spokojnie jak na ich możliwości rodzinne. Emily, co prawda nie chciała zejść z kolan Stilesa, ale nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko.  
\- Ashley mówiła, że mam go za nią tulić – odparła z dziecięcą szczerością, gdy Talia chciała zdjąć ją z chłopaka.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Może zostać o ile zje moje warzywa – zaznaczył i Emily przez chwilę naprawdę poważnie się nad tym zastanawiała. Jednak nie zsunęła się z jego kolan, tylko mocniej wtuliła.  
\- Bez groszku – zaczęła negocjować i Stiles, chyba próbował zrobić groźną minę, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, bo dziewczynka zachichotała.  
\- Pożycz mi brwi – poprosił Dereka z drugiej strony stołu, więc Hale zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał groźnie na siostrę.  
\- Emily, groszek też – zarządził Stiles.  
\- Derek zje groszek? – spytała z nadzieją, więc Hale starał się utrzymać swoją minę, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Laura zaczęła podkładać swoje warzywa na talerz Stilesa, gdy ten był zajęty Emily.  
\- Hej, hej! Ja wszystko widzę! – parsknął chłopak. – Emily! To spisek! Zaraz zostaniemy z górą groszku i marchewki! – krzyknął przerażony.  
Dziewczynka zamrugała i dostrzegła powiększającą się porcję zielono-czerwonej brei. Pokiwała przecząco głową, zsuwając się szybko z kolan Stilesa.  
\- Yhy, i kto teraz zje warzywa? – spytał, patrząc znacząco na swój talerz.  
\- Przyniosę ci nową porcję – zaoferowała się z przepraszającą miną Laura, ale Stiles klepnął ją w rękę, gdy tylko dotknęła jego talerza.  
\- Nie przeszkadzają mi warzywa, poważnie. Tylko żartowałem, żeby nastraszyć księżniczkę – powiedział. – Myślę, że Derek też powinien dostać dodatkową porcję, bo odżywia się samą pizzą – naskarżył na zbulwersowanego Hale'a.  
\- Mówiłeś, że sobie gotujesz – warknęła Talia, podchodząc z misą warzyw do syna.  
\- Mamo – jęknął. – Kiedy? – spytał.  
\- Zabierzecie ze sobą jedzenie. Dużo jedzenia – zapewniła go twardo. – I będę dzwonić, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno się zdrowo odżywiasz – zagroziła i Derek rzucił Stilesowi swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie.  
Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami wkładając do ust porcję marchewki.

ooo

Stiles ponownie zniknął gdzieś z Emily i Derek nie potrafił być zły. Do tej pory nie spędzili z sobą nawet dziesięciu minut sam na sam, ale jego siostra bawiła się tak świetnie, że nie miał ochoty jej tego psuć. Stiles nadawał się idealnie na jej towarzysza. To, co irytowało w nim dorosłych, ją fascynowało. Traktował ją na równi i zawsze brzmiał poważnie, gdy odpowiadał na jej pytania.  
Laura poklepała miejsce na kanapie koło siebie, więc ciężko upadł na poduszki. Prawie godzinę zmywali naczynia po kolacji i jego dłonie wyglądały teraz fatalnie. Pomarszczone i suche.  
\- Oj, bracie – westchnęła.  
\- Oj, siostro – odparł wpasowując się w jej ton.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć jakim cudem nie wiedziałeś nawet, że on ma rodzeństwo? – spytała. – Mama chciała niemal od razu zmyć ci głowę. Ile ty znasz tego chłopaka?  
Derek zaczerwienił się, starając się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. Faktycznie Stiles po raz kolejny go zaskoczył. Spodziewał się raczej, że chłopak jest jedynakiem. A, bynajmniej nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Scott jest jego przyrodnim bratem. Przez prawie dwa miesiące nie wspomnieli o tym ani słowem.  
\- Jest skryty – odparł.  
\- Gadacie o pierdołach – podsumowała. – To są podstawowe rzeczy, Derek – jęknęła. – Dziwisz się, że powiedział, że nic o nim nie wiesz? Stwierdził tylko fakt – odparła.  
\- Chryste, Laur, nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać – jęknął.  
\- Teraz Laur… - westchnęła. – Są pewne podstawowe rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć o ludziach, których zapraszasz do domu. Generalnie, których poznajesz – zwróciła mu uwagę.  
\- No dobra, nie wiedziałem, że ma rodzeństwo. Znaczy wiedziałem o siostrze, ale sam mówił, że ze Scottem nie są biologicznymi braćmi – zauważył przytomnie.  
Stiles wsunął się z książką z powrotem do salonu świecąc od brokatu, ale zanim zdążył usiąść, Emily wpadła z krzykiem do pomieszczenia.  
\- Stileeeeeees! Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że cię kocham i Ashley też! – Wskoczyła mu z powrotem na kolana, a potem zsunęła się niezdarnie na dywan i rzuciła się po kolei na Dereka i Laurę, tuląc ich mocno. – Dobranoc! – krzyknęła, biegnąc z powrotem do swojego pokoju.  
\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się czuję pominięta – parsknęła kobieta, spoglądając z krzywym uśmiechem na brata.  
\- To, że tego nie mówi nie znaczy, że cię nie kocha. To, że mnie to powiedziała nie znaczy, że tak jest – wyjaśnił rozbawiony Stiles. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś zazdrosna o swoją siostrę – parsknął.  
\- A jeśli tak? – Spojrzała na niego, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.  
Stiles zasłonił się poważnie wyglądającym tomem.  
\- Podeślę ci moją siostrę na kilka godzin w ramach rekompensaty. Mogę pomóc ci też od razu teraz wczuć się w sytuację. Powinienem mieć w kieszeni jeszcze buteleczkę z brokatem – zaproponował.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Chyba podziękuję, ale na pewno wynajmę cię do pilnowania moich przyszłych dzieci.  
Stiles zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- To obietnica czy groźba? – spytał.  
Laura wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże.  
Stiles otworzył na chybił trafił pierwszą lepszą stronę i pogrążył się w lekturze, ignorując Laurę, która przewracała mu kartki. Machał tylko ręką jakby próbował odgonić natrętną muchę i Derek nie mógł się nadziwić śmiałości swojej siostry. Sam nigdy nie próbowałby sprowokować tak Stilesa, ale przy nim chłopak też zachowywał się bardziej ostrożnie i mniej otwarcie.  
Po którejś próbie Stiles w końcu trafił w jej rękę i Laura przez chwilę masowała piekącą skórę.  
\- Czytam o antypsychiatrii – powiedział. – Myślę, że nadawałabyś się do tego ruchu – zauważył.  
Derek już wcześniej dostrzegł, że Stiles miał podzielną uwagę. Do tej pory jednak rozmawiali podczas gry na konsoli i nie sądził, że skuteczne czytanie i prowadzenie w miarę inteligentnej rozmowy nie jest możliwe.  
\- Taak? A, co to jest antypsychiatria? Chyba nic związanego z zaburzeniami, bo podoba mi się bycie Louis Lane – powiedziała.  
Stiles przerzucił kolejną stronę, zerkając na nią kątem oka.  
\- To ruch społeczny, który podważa założenia psychiatrii. Według niego ludzie chorzy psychicznie są tak naprawdę jednostkami, które nie przyjmują norm społecznych i nie można ich kwalifikować jako w pełni niesprawnych społecznie, a jedynie jako nonkonformistów – wyjaśnił.  
\- Boże… są święta – jęknęła.  
\- I sądzisz, że to zwalnia cię od myślenia? – spytał Stiles.  
Laura zachichotała i rzuciła w niego poduszką.  
\- I tu cię mam, drogi kolego – zaczęła. – Udajesz hipstera i pod pozorną przykrywką wariata dogryzasz ludziom, a oni podobnie jak mój biedny mąż rano nie wiedzą, jak na to reagować! – Wydawała się święcie oburzona.  
\- Lubię cię – przyznał Stiles. – Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem wariatem – odparł nie odrywając wzroku od książki.  
\- Komiksy to tryb defensywny. Łatwiej ci mówić, gdy nikt nie wie, co właściwie pleciesz – dodała.  
Stiles w końcu odłożył książkę i przechylił głowę lekko w bok, mierząc ją wzrokiem.  
\- Łatwiej mnie znieść, gdy ktoś może dowolnie interpretować to, co mówię – przyznał w końcu. Delikatna zmarszczka przecięła jego czoło, gdy Laura ponownie otworzyła usta.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Słyszałaś o mitomanii? – spytał z lekkim westchnieniem.  
\- Tak. Jak każdy – przyznała, nie wiedząc do czego dokładnie zmierza Stiles.  
\- Mitomania jest schorzeniem, które czasami uniemożliwia kontakty ze społeczeństwem. Chory czasami sam nie wie, co jest prawdą, a co jego własnym kłamstwem – wyjaśnił.  
\- I mówisz mi to, bo? – spytała Laura.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zadajesz mi pytania i nie można zbić cię z tropu, więc trudno mi uniknąć odpowiedzi – odparł.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś mitomanem? – zdziwił się Derek.  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Bynajmniej. Sugeruję jedynie, że przeważnie migam się od odpowiedzi, bo mówienie ludziom prawdy prosto w twarz bywa fatalne w skutkach. Twoja siostra ma tendencję do zadawania właściwym pytań, we właściwym czasie i nie bardzo potrafię sobie z nią poradzić, a z całych sił staram się nie być nieuprzejmym – wyjaśnił, ale Derek spoglądał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz – przyznał.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Mówiłem od początku Scottowi, że to zły pomysł – jęknął. – Unikam odpowiedzi na pytania albo plotę o bohaterach Marvela, bo niestety nie potrafię kłamać, a wierz mi, że naprawdę chciałbym móc używać chociaż eufemizmów – wyjaśnił.  
Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza, aż w końcu Laura odchrząknęła.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz odwrotność mitomanii? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Myślę, że ludziom trudno odróżnić zwykłe chamstwo od prawdomówności – odparł.  
\- Unikasz odpowiedzi – zauważyła i Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Rozmawiam z tobą, bo tobie nie można umknąć. Utrudniasz mi życie odkąd tylko przyjechałem. Nie przepadam za pytaniami szczegółowymi, bo utrudnia mi to komunikację. Moim problemem nie są kłamstwa, ale prawda – dodał cierpko, ale Laura tylko zamrugała.  
\- Więc jeśli zapytam cię, o cokolwiek to będziesz musiał powiedzieć prawdę? – spytała, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- To nie działa w ten sposób. Jeśli mnie o coś zapytasz nie będę mógł skłamać, ale nie będę musiał odpowiadać. I najpewniej spróbuję zboczyć z toru rozmowy, żeby odwrócić twoją uwagę – przyznał. – Jeśli, natomiast będziesz drążyć temat, znienawidzę cię i uprzykrzę ci życie – dodał całkiem poważnie.  
\- Szczere przedstawienie sytuacji – zauważyła lekko zszokowana. – Więc studiujesz psychopatologię z tego powodu?  
Stiles skinął głową.  
\- Zrozumieć problem to już połowa sukcesu – powiedział sentencjonalnie chłopak i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że to ponowne ominięcie oficjalnej odpowiedzi na pytanie.  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim – przyznał Hale, spoglądając na lekko zażenowanego teraz chłopaka.  
\- Nie sklasyfikowano zbyt wielu przypadków. Jeden z moich profesorów podjął się badań, ale zwątpił, bo jest nas tylko trzech na całym świecie – przyznał Stiles.  
\- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem Derek.  
\- Inaczej to kiedyś podsumowałem – parsknął Stiles. – Czy zatem mogę dalej korzystać z mojego defensywnego trybu? – spytał Laurę, która przyglądała mu się bacznie.  
Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wrócił do przerwanej lektury.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu kobieta.  
\- Nie ma za co. Wiedziałem, że intryguje cię to od początku – przyznał Stiles. – Ufam, że Derek nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko mnie, ale ciebie nie znam. Wiem, że jesteś wścibska i nie zawsze myślisz o tym co robisz, ale raczej nie podejrzewam cię o to, że próbowałabyś w jakiś sposób wyrządzić mi krzywdę – powiedział po prostu.  
\- Uczciwe przedstawienie sytuacji – powtórzyła. – Postaram się na przyszłość kierować mniej pytań szczegółowych w twoją stronę – obiecała i Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tylko o to proszę.

ooo

Derek ocknął się, słysząc skrzypnięcie łóżka. Stiles wcześniej pokłócił się z nim o to, który z nich śpi na kanapie, którą przynieśli z salonu, ale Hale wyjątkowo wygrał. Teraz tego prawie żałował, tym bardziej że chłopak najwyraźniej postanowił sobie urządzić wycieczkę.  
Stiles nie kłopotał się nawet z założeniem butów, gdy wyszedł na niewielki balkon, który był bezpośrednio podłączony do pokoju Dereka. Oparł się o balustradę i odpalił papierosa, a przynajmniej tak stwierdził Hale, widząc niewielki czerwony punkcik w ciemności.  
Kiedy Laura w końcu położyła się spać, Derek spędził kilka naprawdę długich minut myśląc o tym, co powiedział im Stiles. Sytuacja faktycznie nie była zbyt prosta, ale gdy pojawił się ten ostatni element układanki, wszystko nagle się wyklarowało. Każde słowo Stilesa i jego zachowanie – wszystko nagle zaczęło mieć sens, i to chyba najbardziej początkowo przeraziło Dereka. Nie wiedział jak sam dałby radę żyć nie mogąc chociaż trochę nagiąć prawdy. Zapewne zamknąłby się w pokoju i nie odzywał miesiącami.  
Derek zsunął się z kanapy i owijając w koc, na palcach podszedł do palącego mężczyzny.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – spytał i nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, bo wydawała się zbyt oczywista.  
\- Scott cię lubi – odparł Stiles. – Twierdzi, że popełniłem błąd, odpychając cię – dodał, wypuszczając w noc kłębek dymu.  
Derek spojrzał przed siebie, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego kształtu, na którym mógłby dłużej zawiesić wzrok.  
\- A ty? – spytał.  
\- A chcesz znać odpowiedź? – odpowiedział pytaniem Stiles, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, chociaż pewnie w ciemności nie było tego widać.  
\- A chcesz, żebym ją znał?  
Stiles zaśmiał się sucho i zgasił niedopałek w szklance, którą wcześniej musiał ze sobą zabrać z szafki nocnej.  
\- Myślę, że ludzie nie lubią wiedzieć o czym myślę. Gdybym nie studiował psychologii, pewnie zajmowałbym się filozofią – dodał. – A ciebie pociąga ekonomia? – zmienił szybko temat.  
\- Co o mnie myślisz? – spytał Derek zamiast odpowiedzieć.  
\- Myślę, że jesteś w rozsypce – odparł Stiles. – Nie pozbierałeś się do końca i łatwiej ci się schować w moim świecie, niż samemu walczyć.  
Derek poczuł gulę w gardle, która niemal uniemożliwiła mu wzięcie oddechu.  
\- Myślę, że jutro zadzwonię do Scotta, a on powie mi tak jak się umówiliśmy, że powinienem wracać. I powiem twojej rodzinie, że brat za mną tęskni, i to będzie prawda – dodał Stiles z lekkim westchnieniem i właśnie miał wrócić do pokoju, gdy Derek złapał go mocniej za ramię.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś, że mnie nie chcesz – przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę po feralnym pocałunku.  
\- Nie powiedziałem też, że cię chcę – odparł Stiles. – Myślę, że masz dość własnych problemów i przydałby ci się po prostu przyjaciel.  
Derek westchnął.  
\- Teraz, kiedy wiem co robisz wcale nie jest łatwiej – przyznał. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi o tym wszystkim?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Scott chciał, żebyś wiedział.  
\- A ty nie? Nie wydajesz się osobą, którą można zmusić do czegokolwiek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, ale nie odpowiedział.  
\- Zastanawiałem się jak zareagujesz, ale nie mogłem podjąć decyzji. To, że nie uciekłeś, gdy rozmawialiśmy pierwszy raz mogło być przypadkiem. Przeważnie przerażam ludzi przy pierwszym kontakcie, a potem nie muszę się nimi kłopotać – przyznał w końcu.  
\- Kurcze, teraz nawet rozumiem, dlaczego Scott wspomniał, że powinienem się cieszyć, że mówisz do mnie tymi marvelowskimi metaforami – zaśmiał się Derek i ten dźwięk odbił się od ściany lasu. – Jak wiele osób o tym wie?  
\- Scott, mój ojciec, jego żona, moja siostra, twoja siostra, Allison i ty. Do tego dopisałbym jeszcze kilku lekarzy i większość moich wykładowców.  
Derek pokiwał głową i bez słowa objął Stilesa ramieniem, wciągając go z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Popchnął go na łóżko i położył się na nim, starając się go jednak nie przygnieść.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał głucho chłopak.  
\- Jeśli dobrze odczytuję sytuację to mnie lubisz. Ja lubię ciebie. Zależy mi na tobie, a tobie na mnie. Do tego cały czas mnie odpychasz, bo próbujesz mnie chronić przed sobą i mną – wyliczył. – Nie wiem komu starasz się bardziej wmówić, że to się nie uda. Podoba mi się twoja prawdomówność – dodał, pochylając się tuż nad jego ustami. – Od początku mi się podobała. – Cmoknął go lekko. – I zawsze możesz mówić przy mnie dokładnie to o czym myślisz, bo do tej pory jakoś prosperowaliśmy.  
Stiles przez chwilę trzymał dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, jakby chciał go początkowo odepchnąć, ale potem zmienił zdanie i objął większe ciało, przyciskając je mocniej do siebie.  
\- Lubię cię – potwierdził. – I dalej nie sądzę, że nam się uda – dodał dokładnie tym samym tonem i Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Postaram się przekonać cię, że będzie inaczej – wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co robiłeś wcześniej – powiedział Stiles, przyciągając go bliżej do pocałunku. Przez chwilę ostrożnie wpasowywał się w jego usta własnymi wargami, ciepłymi i wąskimi. Jego palce objęły tył głowy Dereka i poprowadziły go pewnie tak, by wygodniej było im pogłębić pocałunek.  
\- O, co pytasz? – szepnął Hale i Stiles poruszył się pod nim, starając się ułożyć wygodniej na łóżku.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć czy uprawiałeś seks z mężczyzną – uściślił i Derek poczuł, że tylko od tych słów podskoczyło mu ciśnienie.  
\- Ja… - zaczął. – Nie – przyznał, bo to byłoby nieuczciwe, gdyby kłamał, gdy Stiles nie mógł.  
\- Ale wiesz na czym to polega – spytał bardziej, niż stwierdził chłopak, w końcu wygodnie układając się na jego klatce piersiowej.  
Było ciemno, ale ta odrobina światła z pochodni, z ogródka, która wpadała przez okno pozwalała dostrzec, że Stiles się w niego uważnie wpatruje. Dzieliły ich tylko spodnie od piżam, i sądząc po tym jak Derek czuł na sobie drugie ciało, Stiles też nie miał na sobie bielizny. Miał ochotę sprawdzić to od razu, ale ręce chłopaka przytrzymały go na łóżku.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat – warknął Derek. – Wiem na czym polega seks.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił do przodu, ponownie łącząc ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiesz – przyznał. – Nie chcę po prostu, żebyś doznał kolejnej traumy. To byłaby wielka strata dla homoseksualnego społeczeństwa i nie wiem, czy mógłbym żyć ze świadomością, że to przeze mnie – dodał i Derek miał ochotę zachichotać. – Dlatego mam propozycję – wyszeptał. – Powiem ci co z tobą zrobię, dokładnie słowo po słowie, gdy ty w tym czasie będziesz trzymał swoją dłoń na naszych penisach, ponieważ obawiam się, że jest środek nocy i nie mam ani sił, ani ochoty na nic innego – dodał, łapiąc sugestywnie za pasek jego spodni.  
Derek nie kłopotał się nawet werbalną zgodą. Po prostu zsunął z siebie spodnie i dobrał się do materiału, który krępował Stilesa.  
\- Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem nie chciałem pytać czy jesteś psychopatą. Miałem ochotę ściągnąć z ciebie ten cholerny garnitur i szarpnąć za koszulę tak mocno, żeby guziki rozprysły się na wszystkie strony – zaczął Stiles, układając się wygodnie na boku.  
Złapał dłoń Dereka za nadgarstek i przesunął ją po swoim ciele, a potem wypchnął biodra do przodu, sprawiając, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Derek westchnął, gdy ich złączone dłonie objęły oba członki.  
\- Chciałem wgryźć się w twoje ciało. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem nikogo tak pociągającego i seksownego, a potem wszystko się zmieniło – powiedział cicho. – Potem chciałem tylko sprawić, że będziesz krzyczał moje imię dochodząc zaraz po tym jak udowodnię , dlaczego seks z mężczyznami jest lepszy – dodał, ruszając odrobinę bardziej sugestywnie dłonią. Derek poczuł, jak jego biodra zaczynają żyć własnym życiem. Stykali się ze Stilesem czołami, teraz pokrytymi kropelkami potu i Derek bardzo chciał go pocałować, ale to uniemożliwiłoby chłopakowi kontynuowanie.  
Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, Stiles wciąż wtulał się w niego z zawiniętymi u kostek spodniami. Sam nie wyglądał lepiej, a jego dłoń lepiła się od nasienia.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał i chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Bry – przywitał się krótko, obracając się na drugi bok, a potem kradnąc całą kołdrę.  
Derek zadrżał, gdy zimne powietrze owiało jego skórę i spróbował powalczyć o przykrycie, ale Stiles owinął się jak w kokon i okazało się to niemożliwe.  
\- Idę do łazienki – oznajmił mu cicho. – Śniadanie będzie za jakąś godzinę – dodał już w drzwiach.

ooo

Kiedy zeszli na śniadanie, Laura uśmiechała się już z tą wszystkowiedzącą miną. Derek zignorował ją i podał Stilesowi kubeczek ze świeżą herbatą, bo chłopak zajęty był upinaniem tysiąca spinek na głowie Emily.  
\- Brzydko – poskarżyła się dziewczynka.  
\- Musisz zmusić do tego jakąś kobietę. Niestety nie posiadam artystycznych zdolności – poinformował ją Stiles całkiem poważnie.  
Emily dotknęła ostrożnie swojej głowy, która naszpikowana była spinkami i skrzywiła się. Zsunęła się z kolan Stilesa, kierując się niemal natychmiast w stronę Laury, która przezornie schowała się za kontuarem.  
\- Leć do mamy! – poradził jej Derek. – Może mama zrobi ci warkocz – rzucił jeszcze, uśmiechając się.  
Stiles pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy mała zniknęła za rogiem.  
\- Napuściłeś swoją najmłodszą siostrę na swoją matkę – zaczął z uznaniem chłopak. – Kaligula byłby pod wrażeniem – dodał.  
Laura zakrztusiła się i łzy popłynęły jej z oczu.  
\- Ciesz się, że nie załapał. Der nie jest zbyt dobry z historii – parsknęła, klepiąc brata po plecach.  
\- Podsunę mu kilka książek na wszelki wypadek. Chociaż… Z drugiej strony może, nawet lepiej, że nie do końca rozumie moje uwagi – odparł Stiles, obejmując dłońmi kubeczek.  
Derek udał, że wcale nie czuje się urażony. Zignorował rozbawioną Laurę i usiadł na krześle koło Stilesa, niby przypadkowo ocierając się swoją dłonią o jego rękę. Chłopak rzucił mu dość sugestywne spojrzenie, które zmiękło, gdy po prostu splótł razem ich palce. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, aż ktoś za nimi cicho odchrząknął.  
Derek niemal natychmiast puścił trzymaną dłoń i obrócił się akurat po to, żeby zobaczyć uśmiechającego się krzywo Petera.  
\- Już wiem z pokoju, której z par dochodziły wczoraj te podejrzane dźwięki – zaczął jego wuj.  
Derek poczuł jak jego policzki nabierają kolorów i wbił wzrok w swój parujący kubek. Stiles otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył, Laura pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Par? Jakich par? – spytała Talia wchodząc do kuchni. – Der, nie zrobiłeś śniadania? Wy, cokolwiek jecie na tych studiach?  
\- W zasadzie dziewczyna mojego brata dość dobrze gotuje, więc nie jest, aż tak fatalnie jak wczoraj żartowałem – rzucił Stiles, mrużąc oczy, gdy obserwował siadającego po drugiej stronie Petera.  
\- Ale nie możecie jej wszyscy siedzieć na głowie. Jestem zaskoczona, że Derek nie zaproponował, że zrobi wam jedną z jego sławnych lasagne – ciągnęła Talia.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie mamy nawet czasu. Derek tamten tydzień spędził z nosem w książkach. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jest takim kujonem – parsknął Stiles, trącając go stopą.  
\- Och, tak jakbyś ty robił, cokolwiek innego. Ja przynajmniej uczę się, gdy mam egzaminy. Natomiast ciebie zobaczyć bez grubego tomu nawet w środku przerwy świątecznej, to prawie niemożliwe – zaczął Derek sugestywnie rzucając okiem na pozostawioną wczoraj wieczorem w salonie książkę.  
Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- A powiesz mi jak inaczej mam skończyć moją dysertację? – spytał chłopak.  
Derek pokiwał głową, jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi i faktycznie tak było. Stiles wciąż był tajemnicą, którą rąbek po rąbku odkrywał. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego matka w tej chwili przyglądała się mu z wyraźną naganą. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zaprosił do domu kogoś o kim nic nie wiedział. Na dobrą sprawę, wczoraj się też przespał ze Stilesem posiadając nadal minimalne informacje o nim.  
\- Dysertację? – zdziwił się Peter. – Doktoryzujesz się? Myślałem, że jesteś w wieku Dereka. Błagam cię, powiedz, że Derek spotyka się z profesorem – parsknął rozbawiony Hale.  
\- Peter! – uciszyła go Talia, ale Stiles nie wyglądał kompletnie na zainteresowanego ich przepychankami.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Scott zawsze był tą częścią informacyjną – zaczął Stiles. – Musi cię lubić, skoro nie próbował cię przestraszyć – dodał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Powiedział mi, że zrezygnowałeś z Mensy, bo nie łapali twojego humoru – rzucił Derek, zerkając na Petera, który ze zdziwienia otworzył szeroko usta.  
Jego wuj w końcu działał w organizacji przez pewien czas, a obecnie był po prostu jednym z członków wspierających zarząd oddziału Kalifornii.  
\- Jak mówiłem, Scott straszy – rzucił Stiles.  
Derek w lot pojął, że to kolejna z wymijających odpowiedzi. Stiles najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział jak wybrnąć z sytuacji i próbował się migać. Peter zmarszczył brwi, jakby starał sobie przypomnieć czy coś takiego miało miejsce.  
\- Wracając do poprzedniego pytania, jesteśmy równolatkami – dodał jeszcze Stiles i wuj Dereka zmarszczył brwi.  
Peter najwyraźniej zamierzał dopytać chłopaka jeszcze o coś, ale telefon Stilesa zadzwonił i ten z ulgą zerknął na swoją komórkę.  
\- Wrócimy do tego za moment. Przepraszam, ale muszę odebrać – powiedział, odchodząc o kilka kroków od stołu nim, ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać.  
Derek wiedział, że jego matka nie jest zbyt zadowolona. Nie odbierali telefonów przy posiłkach, to była to jedna z niepisanych zasad. W święta trzymali też wyłączone dzwonki, żeby nie naruszać spokoju domu. Jedną z niewielu osób, które miały telefonową dyspensę w tym okresie, był Peter, ale on musiał być w stałym kontakcie z maklerem.  
\- Wesołych Świąt Allison – zaćwierkał radośnie Stiles. – Czekaj, mówisz za szybko – dodał zaraz potem, zdenerwowany. – Co się stało? Kto ma…? Co? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Nie płacz, Al. Weź głęboki oddech i wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz o co chodzi – poprosił i zbladł lekko, odwracając się w ich stronę.  
Derek po raz pierwszy widział, żeby Stiles był zdenerwowany i wyprowadzony z równowagi. Chłopak stał z otwartymi ustami, wsłuchując się w głos przyjaciółki, a potem wydał z siebie dziwnie zduszony dźwięk.  
\- Allison, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nic się nie stało… Posłuchaj mnie! – zażądał Stiles odrobinę ostrzej. – Jeśli mówię, że nic się nie stało to tak jest, przecież wiesz… - westchnął. – Zabierz swoje rzeczy i jedź na lotnisko. Gdybyś powiedziała, że zostajesz z nią na święta… - zawiesił głos. – Naprawdę nic się nie stało, Allie – dodał i rozłączył się.  
\- Kłopoty? – spytała Talia, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył otworzyć usta.  
\- Zależy jaka jest pani definicja kłopotów – odparł Stiles.  
Jego telefon ponownie zaczął dzwonić, ale tym razem nie odebrał tylko przejściowo zerkając na wyświetlacz. Rozłączył rozmówcę, a potem kolejnego i następnego, aż w końcu zirytowany wyciszył telefon.  
\- Stiles? – zaczął Derek niepewny tego, co się dzieje.  
Najwyraźniej jego rodzina czekała na jakiś jego krok w sprawie wyciągnięcia informacji od gościa, bo matka rzucała mu całkiem sugestywne spojrzenia. Stiles jednak stał pod jedną ze ścian, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. W końcu chyba podjął jakąś decyzję, bo westchnął i spojrzał wprost na Dereka.  
\- Podasz mi numer Kate Argent? – poprosił cicho Stiles.  
O ile wcześniej w kuchni było cicho, teraz po prostu nawet zegary przestały tykać.  
\- Co? – spytał Derek zdezorientowany. – Stiles, co się dzieje? – zmartwił się niemal natychmiast, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli coś było związane z Kate na pewno oznaczało kłopoty.  
\- Allison, narzeczona Scotta jest bratanicą Kate. Kate widziała zdjęcia z imprezy studenckiej i dodała dwa do dwóch – poinformował go całkiem spokojnie Stiles.  
\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale… – zaczął Derek czując, że powoli robi mu się słabo.  
Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co Kate tym razem wymyśliła.  
\- Gdybym wiedział… - ciągnął dalej Hale.  
\- Gdybyś wiedział wiele by to nie zmieniło – odparł Stiles. – Ona nie atakuje mnie – westchnął i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Atakuje Dereka? – spytała Talia. – Czy ta dziewczyna nie ma za grosz…  
\- Derek oberwał przypadkowo – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles. – Allison dzwoniła, żeby poinformować mnie, że usłyszała rozmowę swojej ciotki z jednym z reporterów. Jeszcze dzisiaj pojawią się w wiadomościach pewne informacje, które niestety nie są prawdziwe – ciągnął dalej całkiem wyzbytym z emocji tonem, po czym wstał i zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków.  
Derek jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Stiles przejmował się czymś, aż tak mocno i prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że chłopak ewidentnie pogrążył się we własnych myślach, a wtedy przeważnie nie było z nim kontaktu.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek, podchodząc bliżej, ale z piętra właśnie zszedł jego ojciec z dość nieczytelną miną.  
\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co to jest? – spytał Noah Hale, włączając telewizor w salonie.  
Na ekranie pojawił się niemal natychmiast reporter jednej ze stacji telewizyjnych.  
\- Jak donosi nasze źródło, chłopakiem Dereka Hale'a jest Genim Stilinski, student ostatniego roku psychologii na jednym z kalifornijskich uniwersytetów. Opinie o nim są podzielone; jedni uważają go za ekscentrycznego geniusza, inni natomiast za odludka i socjopatę – mówił dalej głos prezentera. Przez chwilę Derek oglądał zdjęcia z różnych sympozjów, na których Stiles gościł jako jeden z prelegentów. - Zaskakującym jest jednak to, że pan Stilinski zeznawał również jako główny świadek na procesie wytoczonym przeciwko jego ojcu. Jesteśmy obecnie pod ich domem, jednak jak do tej pory nikt nie udzielił nam żadnych informacji – dodał prezenter i na ekranie pojawiła się grupa dziennikarzy, którzy próbowali podbiec do kobiety, która osłaniała dziecko. Scott jednak i towarzyszący mu starszy mężczyzna, skutecznie utrudniali im zadanie. - Nie jest tajemnicą, że Genim nie pojawia się zbyt często w domu, a jego relacje z ojcem są dość skomplikowane. Pozostaje zastanowić się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z niejasnymi przyczynami śmierci jego matki sprzed ponad trzynastu lat.  
Noah wyciszył i spojrzał pytająco w kierunku Stilesa, który oniemiały patrzył dalej, jak jego ojciec i Scott ochraniają rodzinę. Reporter wciąż coś komentował i co rusz wyskakiwały coraz to nowe zdjęcia dużo młodszego już Stilesa na tle godła MENSY, wystawiającego środkowy palec do kogoś, kto zdaje się był jednym z przewodniczących.  
Chwila wydawała się trwać wiecznie, chociaż wskazówka zegara nie przebyła prawie żadnej drogi, aż Laura w końcu odchrząknęła i sięgnęła po własny telefon.  
\- Zadzwonię do prawnika – zaczęła, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie – odezwał się chłopak lekko ochrypłym głosem, po czym odebrał, gdy tylko jego telefon się ponownie rozdzwonił. – Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski przy telefonie – zaczął. – Odmawiam komentarza. Udostępniając informacje z procesu łamią państwo ustawę dotyczącą ochrony danych osobowych osób nieletnich. Nazywając mnie socjopatą, dopuszczają się państwo oczerniania, natomiast udostępnianie moich zdjęć bez autoryzacji jest trzecim i ostatnim przestępstwem, które państwo popełnili. Do jutra to jest moje jedyne i oficjalne oświadczenie. Porozumiewać się będziemy, odtąd przez prawników – zakończył i rozłączył się bez ostrzeżenia.  
Pogładził kciukiem brodę, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Wesołych świąt – odparł Stiles z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy. - Przekażę moim prawnikom, żeby skontaktowali się z waszymi - dodał, po czym przez nikogo nie zatrzymywany wyszedł z jadalni.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek wszedł do pokoju akurat w chwili, gdy Stiles pakował swoje walizki. Czuł się jak idiota, stojąc w drzwiach, ale właściwie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jego rodzice wraz z Peterem zajęli się minimalizacją szkód. Raczej nie tak wyobrażali sobie święta i sam zaczynał czuć gorycz w ustach. Poprzedniego wieczoru odbyli naprawdę szczerą rozmowę ze Stilesem i nie chciał, aby znowu wszystko zostało zaprzepaszczone przez Kate.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał w końcu wprost.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Jestem superbohaterem. Bardzo ciężko nim być – odparł chłopak.  
Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nie rozmawiaj ze mną w ten sposób – poprosił.  
Stiles jednak nie zaprzestał pakowania ani na chwilę. Do torby trafiły niemal wszystkie jego rzeczy wraz z książką, którą czytał poprzedniego dania.  
\- Nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać inaczej – westchnął chłopak, trochę go zaskakując.  
Stiles w końcu przestał się ruszać i po prostu stał z rękami zwieszonymi w dół ciała. Wyglądał całkiem jak nie on. Stiles, którego znał, nigdy się nie poddawał i był naprawdę sarkastycznym dupkiem. I takiego go naprawdę uwielbiał. Może wpadł naprawdę głęboko, ale takie były fakty.  
\- Powiedz swojej rodzinie, że ich przepraszam. Jeśli zostanę, zaczną zadawać pytania, a moja rodzina mnie potrzebuje – wyjaśnił Stiles dość dziwnym tonem. – Powiedz im, że wszystko, co powiedziano jest kłamstwem. Mój ojciec nigdy nie zabił matki. Wiem o tym, ponieważ widziałem jak upadła i siedziałem przy niej przez kilka kolejnych godzin, gdy nas znaleźli. Ojciec już wcześniej zaczął spotykać się z Melissą, ale mama ją lubiła. Mieli się rozwieść. Dałaby mu ten rozwód bez problemu. Skupiła się na mnie i wiedziała, że nie ma czasu na małżeństwo – ciągnął Stiles i w jego głosie nie było niczego gorzkiego. Czyste stwierdzenie faktu. – Jednak ktoś zaczął się doszukiwać dziury w całym. Dziadek nigdy nie lubił ojca. Tata musiał się potem wyprowadzić z naszego domu, z naszego miasta, bo chciał wziąć ślub z Melissą. Tylko, że oni nigdy nie planowali mnie wychowywać – dodał Stiles.  
Derek przygryzł wargę. To przynajmniej tłumaczyło, dlaczego Stiles tak rzadko bywał w domu. Nigdy nie wspominał o rodzicach, ale to naprawdę było logiczne.  
\- Muszę to wyprostować, zanim zrobią znowu z ich życia piekło – stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Jesteś superbohaterem – powtórzył po nim Derek, bo faktycznie tak wyglądało to z boku.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.  
\- Moja rodzina ma doskonałych prawników – zaczął Derek.  
Stiles prychnął i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Chłopak też może zatrudnić prawników jakich chce – powiedział nagle Peter, wchodząc do środka. Stiles spiął się momentalnie, ale obserwował jego wuja z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. – Powiedziałem Talii, że sobie poradzisz. Kiedy pojawiły się te zdjęcia z Mensy, ciebie młodszego, rozpoznałem cię – poinformował go Peter, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. – Raz w życiu przesłuchiwało mnie FBI i dotyczyło to znajomości z tobą – parsknął jego wuj i Derek zaczął się zastanawiać, co u licha się tutaj dzieje. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś tak odcięty od świata.  
\- Peter – warknął Derek ostrzegawczo.  
Stiles jednak machnął ręką.  
\- Algorytm był najpierw mój, dopiero później twój – stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, że i tak nigdy nie będzie wolno nam go wykorzystać. Federalne więzienia są głębokie i słuch po ludziach ginie – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
\- Co? – spytał Derek.  
\- Twoja rodzina podobno dorobiła się na grze na giełdzie, co jest częściową prawdą. Nie wiedziałem kim był ten drugi – westchnął Stiles. – Podczas kupowania i sprzedawania akcji nie wolno korzystać z nielegalnych informacji, bla bla bla. My posunęliśmy się o krok dalej. Ja stworzyłem algorytm, który pozwolił mojemu komputerowi na grę podczas gdy byłem w szkole. Twój wuj…  
\- Używałem go bardziej świadomie i bez programu – wszedł mu w słowo Peter. – Obaj dostaliśmy od FBI kwotę, która nie zrujnowałaby amerykańskiego rządu i gospodarki, a pozwoliłaby nam na bezpieczne życie przez…. – zawahał się mężczyzna. – Kilka żyć – dokończył w końcu. – Nie mogę uwierzyć… Ile miałeś wtedy lat?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czternaście – przyznał chłopak. – Dostałem bana, nie pozwolili mi studiować informatyki chyba, że pracowałbym dla rządu. Mój ojciec próbował to znieść, ale nie udało się. Bezpieczeństwo kraju najważniejsze, a najwyraźniej wszyscy uważają mnie za socjopatę – odparł Stiles.  
\- Psychologia z twoim umysłem, wiedziałem, że musi być jakiś zewnętrzny powód – stwierdził Peter. – Jesteś pewien, że dziennikarze nie wywloką historii o FBI?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Mogliby spróbować, a wtedy tych hien będzie coraz mniej, coraz mniej, coraz mnie – powtórzył trzy razy niczym Sheldon Cooper i Derek zorientował się, że sam zaczyna widzieć świat poprzez nerdowski pryzmat.  
Peter kiwnął głową.  
\- Powiedziałem Talii wszystko – uprzedził Stilesa jego wuj.  
\- Dobra decyzja – stwierdził chłopak. – Ale ty nie mówisz nigdy nikomu wszystkiego.  
\- Ty też nie. Trzymaj się dzieciaku – rzucił jego wuj. – Zostawię was. Samochód czeka przed domem – dodał.  
Derek obserwował jak Peter wychodzi powoli z ich pokoju. Pewnie powinien był przenieść drugą kołdrę z łóżka. Jego wuj na pewno zauważył, że razem spali. Może teraz zostawiłby to w spokoju, ale należało się spodziewać w każdej chwili, że Peter jeszcze jakoś do tego nawiąże.  
Stiles wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń. Milczeli, i to Derekowi się nie podobało. Przeważnie chłopak nawijał o czymkolwiek. To była jego dodatkowa super-moc, która sprawiała, że Derek nie potrafił do niego nie lgnąć. A do tego tak rzadko w ogóle oceniał ludzi, że nie sposób było tym nie ująć innych.  
Teraz, kiedy wiedział, dlaczego Stiles tak naprawdę unikał prostych odpowiedzi, wcale nie podobało mu się to mniej.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Derek.  
\- O tym jak najskuteczniej zniszczyć Kate – odparł Stiles, zaskakując go.  
\- Mógłbym – zaczął.  
\- Powinieneś zostać tutaj z rodziną. Zepsułem wam święta – westchnął chłopak i naprawdę przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na winnego, dopóki na jego twarz nie wrócił ten neutralnym wyraz twarzy, którego Derek nienawidził na równi z milczeniem.  
\- Dlaczego… - zaczął.  
\- Dlaczego ci nie powiedziałem? – spytał Stiles retorycznie. – Jedna informacja jest niczym kamień, który powoduje lawinę. Musiałbym ci powiedzieć wszystko, a nie wiedziałem jak to przyjmiesz. Musiałbym ci powiedzieć, że mieszkam w akademiku, ponieważ Scott odmówił przyjęcia pieniędzy. Chyba po to, żeby mnie zmusić do socjalizowania się z innymi. Wiedział, że będę chciał mieszkać z nim – westchnął. – A potem musiałbym powiedzieć ci, że moich danych nie utajniano raz, a dwa razy. Nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć o FBI bez naruszania kwestii mojej matki, ponieważ mój mózg działa w ten sposób, że wszystko albo nic. Nie daje się zwabić w półprawdy. A naprawdę nie lubię o tym mówić – dodał.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Derek, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Chyba że za sam fakt, że dałeś się zwabić Kate na pierwszym miejscu – odparł chłopak. – Nic innego nie jest twoją winą. Nie masz wpływu na zachowanie kogoś kompletnie niestabilnego i tak bardzo żądnego uwagi. Pewnie nie masz pojęcia, że to jedna z chorób dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. W erze internetu, prasy, portali coraz więcej osób chce, aby ich oglądano i mówiono o nich: 'Nieważne jak mówią, byleby mówili' – dodał.  
\- Czy ty cytujesz Pamelę Anderson? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Derek.  
\- A czy to pomaga? – zainteresował się Stiles.  
\- Co się stało z superbohaterami? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Każdy superbohater ma przeciwko siebie złoczyńcę – powiedział.

ooo

Stiles pożegnał się z jego rodziną dość szybko. Derek nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że chłopak tym razem czuł się skrępowany. Jakby faktycznie zepsuł im święta, a przecież to nie była prawda. Jego matka przeważnie nie przytulała obcych, ale dla Stilesa zrobiła wyjątek. Albo Stiles nie był obcy. Może to przez to, że dzielili z Peterem część swojej przeszłości. Z przesłuchań w FBI jego wuj wrócił odmieniony, pilnujący własnego nosa, czego nie można było powiedzieć o nim wcześniej.  
Plan dnia jego rodziny wydawał się zaburzony. Po Stilesie pozostała cisza, czego Derek akurat się spodziewał. Emily siedziała nadąsana na kanapie, nieświadoma tego, że ten zabawny chłopak faktycznie musiał wyjechać. Stiles w końcu miał swoją rodzinę, chociaż zapewne trudno było mu rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy nigdy nie planowali być jego rodzicami. Widać było gołym okiem, że kocha całą czwórkę, ale miłość bywała trudna.  
Derek nie wyobrażał sobie, jak musiały wyglądać ich niedzielne obiady ze Stilesem, który jeszcze nie potrafił do końca kontrolować, co wychodziło z jego ust. I był bezbronny.  
Laura podeszła do niego i uderzyła go tak mocno w ramię, że był pewien, że zostawiła mu ślad. Jego siostra mogłaby być zawodowym bokserem, co źle wróżyło jej mężowi. Albo dobrze – zależy do jakich klubów chodzili potańczyć. Osobisty ochroniarz w spódnicy byłby ciekawy dodatkiem.  
\- Powinieneś był z nim pojechać – warknęła Laura, zamierzając się do kolejnego ciosu. – Wiem, że tylko ty jesteś zdolny do zakochania się w kimś, kogo nie znasz, ale po fiasku z Kate, naprawdę ci się udało trafić w dziesiątkę – dodała, a potem zaczęła go okładać.  
\- Nie chciał, żebym z nim jechał – odparł Derek. – Zresztą jego rodzina mnie nie zna.  
\- Czyli, to tak bardzo różni się od przywiezienia go tutaj, gdzie wszyscy go znaliśmy? – zakpiła Laura.  
\- Nie, znaczy… tak. Nie wiem – zawahał się.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy już niczego tak naprawdę nie wiedział. Normalnie nie znosił tajemnic. Po tym, co stało się z Kate niemożliwie wysoko cenił Stilesa za to, że chłopak był tak bezpośredni i niezainteresowany pieniędzmi czy sławą. W tej kwestii byli do siebie podobni, ponieważ Derek też chciał robić w życiu swoje.  
Kate wprowadziła go w świat, którego nie rozumiał i nie chciał. Przez jego wygląd proponowano mu kampanie reklamowe, więcej kontaktu z obcymi, coraz głębsze wchodzenie w układy pomiędzy firmami odzieżowymi czy tymi, które wytwarzały perfumy. Gubił się, gdy Kate przedstawiała mu kolejnych ludzi 'z branży', których 'podobno powinien poznać'. Wciąż uwieszona u jego ramienia.  
A, kiedy przestał być jej ozdóbką, kiedy zaczął protestować, zagroziła, że go zniszczy. Medialnie miała drogę wolną – naprawdę wrócił na uczelnię i przestał interesować się bankietami czy celebryckimi imprezami. Jednak nie sądził, że ona na cel obierze w zasadzie każdego, kogo znał i kochał.  
Laura i rodzice poradzili sobie z plotkami w bardzo szybki sposób. Zasłaniając się dobrem firmy zastawili się prawnikami i czekali, aż Kate znudzą się kolejne ataki. Fakt, że nie miała zbyt wiele amunicji, pomagał. Oni naprawdę byli nudni. Mieszkali w domu, w środku lasu, z dala od cywilizacji, ponieważ lubili spokój oraz ciszę. I w tym spokoju Derek również był wychowany.  
Jego rodzina nie była święta. Przynajmniej raz na Sylwestra podpalili fajerwerkami drzewo w lesie i straż pożarna musiała interweniować. Laura czasami kłóciła się z mężem, ale to było normalne w małżeństwach. Jego siostra zresztą miała wybuchowy charakter, więc nikt się za bardzo temu nie dziwił.  
Derek słabo adaptował się w nowym środowisku. W akademiku miał tylko Stilesa. Nawet Scotta nie mógł uznać za jakiegoś swojego przyjaciela. Znali się, owszem, ale brakowało im jeszcze sporo, aby naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnić. I chyba obaj czuli się dobrze w tym układzie, sądząc po tym, że McCalla bardziej interesował jego układ ze Stilesem.  
Zresztą Stilinski też nie przepadał za poznawaniem nowych ludzi.  
I to nagle uderzyło Dereka. Wyciągnął Stilesa na święta do swojej rodziny. Głośnej, wrzaskliwej, wścibskiej rodziny, która rzadko odpuszczała i człowiek czuł się inwigilowany przez większą część kontaktów z nimi. Sam, natomiast bał się spotkać ojca Stilesa, chociaż sądząc po twarzach, które zobaczył na ekranie telewizora, szeryf należał do tych konkretnych ludzi, którzy nie bawili się w dwuznaczności.  
Laura sugerowała jasno, że może Stiles miał swoje problemy z adaptacją, ale przynajmniej miał odwagę. Derekowi było jej brak. Było mu jej brak przez cały czas, gdy umawiał się z Kate. Mógł zerwać z nią wcześniej. Mógł sam się jej przeciwstawić zamiast czekać, aż kobieta da mu spokój.  
To nie tak, że nie znał tego świata. Na pewno lepiej orientował się od Stilesa. A chłopak w zasadzie został sam przeciwko wścibskim dziennikarzom, gdzie na każde pytanie będzie zobowiązany powiedzieć prawdę.  
\- Jesteś takim super głupkiem – westchnęła Laura, chyba orientując się, że coś zaczyna do niego docierać.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedzieliście, że chcecie ode mnie jakiegoś zdecydowania w kwestii Kate – odparł, ponieważ nikt nigdy się nie skarżył.  
Peter nawet traktował wszystkie plotki o swoim zboczonym życiu seksualnym jako komplementy.  
Laura przewróciła oczami.  
\- Akurat odkryłeś, że jesteś gejem – przypomniała mu siostra. – Myślisz, że chcieliśmy Ci coś jeszcze dokładać? Byłeś strzępkiem nerwów, Derek. Nie chciałeś wychodzić z domu. Nie chciałeś z nikim rozmawiać. Siedziałeś w swoim pokoju i czytałeś te swoje okropnie nudne książki o biznesie – ciągnęła dalej. – Martwiliśmy się bardziej twoją depresją niż jakąś wariatką z problemami natury psychicznej.  
\- Ale…  
\- A potem zmieniłeś uczelnię i zacząłeś nawet do mnie dzwonić – powiedziała Laura. – Wiesz, że nie robiłeś tego od tygodni? A potem nagle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki widzę, że na moim telefonie pojawia się twoje imię. Miałam cię ochrzanić, że mam dość czytania o kolejnych romansach mojego męża? Tym bardziej, że na połowie zdjęć byłam ja z daleka? – spytała retorycznie. – Derek, jesteś dla nas ważny i dawaliśmy ci czas, żebyś doszedł do siebie po rozstaniu z Kate. Żebyś doszedł do tego czego chcesz w życiu. Zorientowanie się, że jest się gejem pewnie jest trudne. Nie wiem. Nigdy tego nie przechodziłam – dodała.  
Czuł się jak dupek. Mama faktycznie dzwoniła do niego kilka razy, aby zapytać jak się czuje, ale nigdy nie wspominała co u nich. W zasadzie nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu nic. Nigdy mu nic nie mówili i zaczynało go to irytować.  
\- Teraz jest chwila, gdy mógłbyś zareagować, ale zastanów się – ciągnęła dalej jego siostra. – To może sprowokować większy konflikt.  
\- Nidy oficjalnie nie odpowiedziałem – stwierdził Derek.  
Laura skinęła głową.  
\- Stiles powiedział, że Kate jest złoczyńcą – dodał, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat to przyszło mu na myśl.  
Laura przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jego wiara w to, że jesteś superbohaterem jest niesamowita – parsknęła jego siostra.  
\- Nie, powiedział, że on jest superbohaterem – poinformował ją.  
\- Ale Kate jest twoim złoczyńcą. On ma pewnie swoje czarne charaktery, które pokonuje każdego dnia. Kate jest twoja – oznajmiła mu Laura, jakby to było oczywiste.  
I może faktycznie tak było, ponieważ teraz wszystko nabierało sensu. Stiles nie uważał go za winnego sytuacji, ale jednak wprost nie chciał mu powiedzieć, że Derek powinien był się zmierzyć z Kate tygodnie wcześniej. Nie byłoby postronnych ofiar. Ciekawiło go jak zabrzmiałoby, gdyby Stiles wprost mu o tym powiedział. Może nazwałby go głupkiem albo tchórzem.  
\- Ciężko jest być superbohaterem – powiedziała Laura, wzdychając.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach z ludźmi. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, do których mógłby się zwrócić, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie Kate dokładnie przebywała w danym momencie. W zasadzie, nawet nie chciał ciągnąć dalej tych znajomości, które zawarł podczas chodzenia na kolejne imprezy.  
Laura towarzyszyła mu przez cały dzień niczym cień. Nie rozmawiali później na temat Stilesa, ale Derek nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na ekran telewizora. Gdyby tylko wyciągnął głowę z tyłka godzinę wcześniej, mógłby polecieć ze Stilesem tym samym lotem. Przybywanie jako spóźniona odsiecz mogło tylko spowodować więcej strat.  
Deaton zajął się wszystkim. I jak znali Alana sytuacja miała zostać wyciszona w ciągu kilku następnych godzin. Jego obecność w domu Stilinskich tylko spowodowałaby więcej pytań o naturę ich związku. Albo czy Stiles specjalnie obrażał Kate, żeby odwrócić od niego uwagę. Co, oczywiście było częściową prawdą. Stiles w końcu za każdym razem zrobił to z premedytacją, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jednak mógł mieć trochę racji. Kate nie była do końca normalna. Nikt normalny nie sprzedawał informacji o sobie i swojej rodzinie mediom, aby mógł być potem śledzony przez paparazzich.  
Allison nie wspomniała dokładnie, gdzie z rodziną udali się na święta, a jeśli – umknęło mu to. Bardziej skupiał się wtedy na samym Stilesie. Pierwszy raz widział, że chłopak potrafi naprawdę szybko zareagować. Nigdy nie odniósł wrażenia, że Stiles jest flegmatykiem, czasami po prostu wydawało mu się, że ma problemy z podejmowaniem decyzji.  
Scott w końcu przekonywał go na bieżąco do swoich pomysłów na oczach Dereka. I nie wydawało się to takie skomplikowane. Jednak Stiles bywał nieugięty w pewnych kwestiach i równie niebezpieczny w innych.  
Na jednym z portali mignęło Derekowi zdjęcie młodego Stilinskiego wychodzącego z samolotu. Zostawił komuś walizki, a sam wsiadał do niepozornie wyglądającego samochodu. Jeden z dawnych kolegów musiał go odbierać, ponieważ ktoś bardzo szybko skojarzył nazwiska z ksiąg pamiątkowych.  
Nie potrafił nie irytować się tym, że przeklęci paparazzi nie mogli zająć się jakimś romansem czy kolejnymi zdradami. Tym razem uchwycili się naprawdę ciekawej sprawy, która mogła wywołać sporo emocji. A to sprzedawało się jak do tej pory najlepiej.  
Laura wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi i zabrała się za czytanie jakiegoś magazynu. W ich domu panowała dziwna cisza.  
\- Nie wiem jak ją znaleźć – westchnął Derek w końcu. – I nie wiem, co nawet miałbym zrobić, gdy ją w końcu dorwę – dodał lekko załamany.  
Dlatego nigdy nie zdecydował się na konfrontację z Kate. Nie potrafił kłamać. Ani wymyślać niestworzonych historii. Na samą myśl o tym, że miałby kogoś krzywdzić, robiło mu się niedobrze. Jednak jego nerwy były na wyczerpaniu.  
Laura odłożyła magazyn na jego szafkę i spojrzała na niego spokojnie.  
\- Zadzwoń do niej – powiedziała po prostu jego siostra. – Umów się. Nie odpuści takiej okazji – dodała.  
Derek spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Miałbym się z nią spotkać po tym wszystkim? – spytał bardzo powoli.  
Laura zapewne zwariowała.  
\- A do czego dążysz? Jak chcesz z nią porozmawiać, gdy jej unikasz? To najwyraźniej nie działa. Stiles jest zajęty swoją rodziną – przypomniała mu niepotrzebnie.  
Cały czas wspominano, że w domu Stilinskich pojawiła się również Allison. Jej pokrewieństwo z Kate zostało oczywiście zauważone, ale skupiono się głównie na Scotcie i jego bardzo niskim statusie finansowym. Jakby to faktycznie miało znaczenie przy tak wspaniałym związku, który tworzyli.  
\- Chcesz w ogóle z nią porozmawiać? – spytała Laura.  
Derek przygryzł wargę. O niczym innym nie myślał od kilku godzin. Im więcej było wspomina-nek i zdjęć Stilesa, tym bardziej szlag go trafiał.  
\- Tak – zdecydował w końcu i sięgnął po komórkę.

ooo

Umówienie się z Kate okazało się dziecinnie proste. Kobieta wciąż sądziła najwyraźniej, że jeśli jest coś stałego na tym świecie – to on. Może, nawet wydawało się jej, że nic nie zmieniło się pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ szczebiotała jak zawsze, gdy odebrała telefon. Nie wiedział jak długo żyła urojeniami, ale należało to zakończyć.  
\- Zgodziłem się pójść na kolację z licytacją charytatywną – przyznał, czując delikatny niesmak w ustach.  
Laura uniosła pytająco brew.  
\- Jutro wieczorem – dodał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem Kate nie mówiła mu, co ma ubrać.  
Więc musiał zdać się na własny modowy instynkt, który nie istniał.  
\- Bądź ostrożny – powiedziała Laura, podchodząc do otwartej szafy. – Biała koszula… Nie daj się jej sprowokować… Spinki do mankietów, które dałam ci na urodziny… Najlepiej to ty zrób scenę, chociaż Bóg mi świadkiem, że pewnie ci się nie uda… - ciągnęła jego siostra, wyciągając kolejne rzeczy z jego garderoby.  
\- Zamierzam to załatwić polubownie – poinformował ją.  
\- Polubownie z nią zerwałeś – przypomniała mu sucho.

ooo

Już w samochodzie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego nienawidził takich imprez. Koszula wydawała się go dusić, a Kate starała się rozmawiać o ich dawnych przyjaciołach, którzy nie zasługiwali na takie miano. Sama zresztą była w czasie kłótni z jakąś kobietą i nie bardzo wyłapał jaki był tego powód. Nawet jeśli ta cała Cindy dwa dni przed Kate ubrała podobną sukienkę i wyglądała lepiej chyba należało się cieszyć z tego, że przyjaciółka odniosła sukces. Derek tylko pojęcia nie miał jaki.  
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – przypomniał jej, gdy wysiadali.  
Rzuciła mu najszerszy uśmiech jaki widział. Błysk fleszy poinformował go, że są już widziani nie tylko przez dyskretnego kierowcę.  
Wypuścił nadmiar powietrza w płucach, idąc po charakterystycznym czerwonym dywanie do środka hotelu. Nawet nie sprawdzono ich czy są na liście gości, a organizator powitał Kate po imieniu, jakby znali się od lat. Jeśli tak nie było, nikomu to nie przeszkadzało w tym świecie. Zdjęcia Kate dostatecznie często gościły w gazetach, żeby wszyscy orientowali się dokładnie kim ona jest.  
A przy okazji wciągały w to wszystko jego samego.  
Kilka osób było zaskoczonych widząc ich razem, ale Kate tylko mocniej zawisła na jego ramieniu i po prostu wiedział, że jego plan spalił na panewce. Znajdowali się w centrum uwagi, a on sam już teraz zaczynał się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Dostrzegł kilka skrępowanych mężczyzn, którzy pewnie dopiero zaczynali karierę w modelingu i miał ochotę dołączyć do nich, ukrytych pod fikusem. Kate, jednak mocno trzymała jego ramię.  
\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać, kochanie? – spytała kobieta słodko.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Doskonale wiesz o czym – warknął na tyle cicho jednak, żeby nie zauważył tego nikt z otaczających ich gości.  
Kate spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jakby faktycznie nie miała pojęcia o czym rozmawiają. I Laura miała rację – kobieta była doskonałą aktorką. Może udawała też całą bezgraniczną miłość, aby łatwiej nim manipulować. Uważał ją za kobietę światową i imponowała mu przez długi czas swoim obyciem.  
Szybko, jednak wszystko uległo zmianie, gdy wylądowali w jakimś magazynie po ich pierwszej kłótni, gdzie ona opowiadała o tym jak się starała ratować ten związek i wyciągać go z domu, ponieważ najchętniej uwięziłby ją i przetrzymywał tylko w ich sypialni. Początkowo Laura uważała to nawet za zabawne.  
\- Kate – zaczął, ściskając mocniej jej ramię.  
Jeśli to nie było ostrzeżenie, to nie miał pojęcia, co mogło nim być.  
Kącik jej ust drgnął delikatnie i rysy jej twarzy na ułamek sekundy zmieniły się. Mogło mu się przewidzieć albo docierał do punktu, gdzie miał halucynacje. Jednak Kate ten raz wydawała się nie kontrolować i wyglądała, jak jedna z tych pięknych diablic, które zwodziły mężczyzn, a potem spychały ich w przepaść.  
Jej twarz, jednak na powrót stała się głupkowatą, piękną maską z nieszczerym uśmiechem, który wbrew plotkom nie był dziełem chirurga. Kate była faktycznie piękna. Allison częściowo ją przypominała, ale na szczęście uniknęła wpływów ciotki.  
\- To ty mnie prosiłeś o to spotkanie! – powiedziała nagle podniesionym głosem, wyrywając swoją rękę. – Nie wiesz ile kosztowało nas nasze zerwanie?! – spytał retorycznie i poczuł, że znowu są w centrum uwagi.  
\- Uspokój się – syknął, ale ona jak zawsze była dopiero w połowie robienia sceny, a to wychodziło jej pierwszorzędnie.  
Już otwierała usta, gdy pomiędzy nimi stanął Stiles i Derek naprawdę zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że fantazjuje.  
\- To zerwanie, o którym Derek powiedział ci, że weźmie za nie winę? – spytał retorycznie chłopak z takim spokojem w głosie, że Kate zamarła. – A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to była tylko jego dobra wola, która mogła się skończyć? Na przykład teraz.  
\- Jesteś… - zaczęła Kate.  
\- Jestem wściekły. Zniszczyłaś święta mojej rodzinie i prześladujesz moich przyjaciół. Twoje problemy z kontrolowaniem się, nie są problemami całego świata, proszę pani – powiedział zaskakująco grzecznie Stiles. – Ile lat jesteś ode mnie starsza? Pięć? Osiem? Makijaż nie kryje wszystkiego – poinformował ją chłopak i Kate zaczerwieniła się tak mocno, że widać to było nawet spod warstw pudru.  
Derek nie był pewien czy to zakłopotanie, czy nienawiść.  
\- Mój partner - ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Derek Hale – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie. – Chciał cię prosić, abyś przestała go prześladować. Nie chce żadnych listów, żadnych telefonów, żadnego wspominania o jego osobie, ponieważ jest gejem i nie wróci do ciebie – oznajmił jej Stiles i Derek słyszał kliknięcia aparatów.  
Kate wpatrywała się w chłopaka zszokowana.  
\- Twoje próby zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi uważam za żałosne – poinformował ją Stiles.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdziła Kate, przełykając głośno ślinę.  
Jeśli tak próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, nie udało się jej. Derek nie słyszał nigdy, aby Stiles śmiał się tak głośno.  
\- Zazdrosny? O warstwy pudru? O stek plotek? Poza tym światem tutaj wokół nas – powiedział Stiles, ręką wskazując na świadków tej rozmowy. – Nie masz nic do powiedzenia.  
\- A ty tak bardzo znasz się na wszystkim – weszła mu w słowo Kate. – Jesteś nikim.  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Nie, ja jestem współwłaścicielem twojej firmy, proszę pani – uprzejmie ją poinformował. – Firmy, której współwłaścicielką nie jesteś. Możesz pogratulować nam wejścia w spółkę Argent-Hale-Stilinski – dodał i Derek po raz pierwszy widział, aby Kate się na kogokolwiek zamierzyła.  
Stiles nie uchylił się, ale złapał jej nadgarstek, zanim czerwone paznokcie zetknęły się z jego twarzą.  
\- Jestem pewien, że atak na otwarcie homoseksualnego obywatela może mieć podłoże homofobiczne – powiedział jakoś średnio składnie chłopak i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego kolejna metoda na nie mówienie wprost, co ma na myśli. – Co powiedzą twoi gejowscy przyjaciele? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.  
Puścił rękę Kate, której spojrzenie wędrowało od jednego do drugiego. W końcu zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i odwróciła się na pięcie.  
Derek stał jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Stiles ma na sobie garnitur i wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie. Jak dziecko w za dużych ubraniach ojca. Musiał być nieprzyzwyczajony do takich ubrań i Derekowi odrobinę ulżyło.  
\- Wychodzimy? – spytał szybko, spoglądając w stronę drugiego z wyjść.  
Nie chciał przez przypadek natknąć się na Kate.  
\- Jestem tutaj prosto z lotniska i muszę zjeść dobrą kolację. Nie ma opcji, żebym ruszył się z miejsca, gdzie dają darmowe jedzenie – rzucił Stiles. – Poza tym, jeśli teraz wyjdziemy, będzie to źle wyglądać w prasie – dodał o wiele ciszej.  
W zasadzie kolacja nie była najgorszym pomysłem.

ooo

Stiles zamknął za nimi drzwi hotelowego pokoju i Derek podziękował sobie w myślach, że nie zgodził się na wynajęcie jednego z Kate. Nawet jeśli miał mieć dwa łóżka. Pewnie i tak obróciłaby to przeciwko niemu.  
\- Robienie scen na kolacjach dobroczynnych jest okropne – stwierdził Stiles. – Czy organizator nie powinien zapraszać ludzi z sercem i portfelem? – zainteresował się.  
\- Kate jest Argent. Nie brakuje jej pieniędzy i dodatkowo zapewnia prasę – odparł Derek.  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Na pewno o taką prasę im chodziło – stwierdził chłopak.  
Derek usiadł na łóżku za bardzo nie wiedząc, co teraz powinni zrobić. Urwali się wcześniej i Stiles ku jego zaskoczeniu zdążył nawet kupić jakąś okropnie wyglądającą wazę. Wyjaśnił mu, że nie chce, aby karma go dopadła. I Derek po prostu nigdy nie sądził, że chłopak jest tak przesądny.  
Teraz w ciszy przyglądali się sobie.  
\- Jak twoja rodzina? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiemy, skąd był przeciek. Biuro Szeryfa zajmuje się tym. Peter naciskał na Mensę, aby przyjęli mnie z powrotem – odpowiedział wymijająco chłopak.  
\- Pytałem o…  
\- Mój tata cię nie lubi – przyznał Stiles. – Wspomniał coś o tym, że chciałby cię na święta w naszym domu, żeby mógł przeprowadzić z tobą poważną rozmowę na temat zastawiania się mną jak tarczą – odparł chłopak i brzmiało to dziwnie jak cytat.  
Derekowi zrobiło się słabo. Szeryf zapewne miał całą kolekcję broni.  
\- To taka forma zaproszenia do mnie, do domu – ciągnął Stiles. – I mój tata nikogo nie lubi. Allison też usłyszała swoje, gdy zaczęła spotykać się ze Scottem, a ona jest dziewczyną, także wiesz… Normy społeczne zobowiązują ojców do bronienia kobiet. Czujemy się ze Scottem czasem jak uciśnione księżniczki – dodał.  
Derek nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Coś jednak wciąż chodziło mu po głowie.  
\- Wykupiliście jej udziały? – zdziwił się.  
\- Chris nie mógł zrobić tego sam, ale zadzwonił do mnie i dogadaliśmy sprawę. Scott i Allison chcą się pobrać za jakiś czas, a to całe zamieszanie naprawdę mocno w nich uderzyło. Chris jest tak wściekły, że wątpię, aby Kate była mile widziana na ślubie czy progu domu – stwierdził Stiles.  
Derek skinął głową, chociaż naprawdę miał sobie za złe, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Odebranie Kate pieniędzy było genialnym rozwiązaniem. Spotkał kilka razy jej brata i mężczyzna wyglądał na rozsądnego. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że szukał pretekstu, aby ukrócić siostrę…  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co tutaj robię? – spytał Stiles, stając tuż przed nim.  
Derek musiał spojrzeć w górę, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy. Chłopak wyglądał jednocześnie na zmęczonego i odprężonego.  
\- Co tutaj robisz? W ogóle jak wiedziałeś, że tutaj będę? – Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że w zasadzie nikt nie wiedział.  
I jeśli Stiles też polował na okazję spotkania z Kate, to naprawdę był miły zbieg okoliczności.  
\- Dzwoniła Laura i powiedziała, że ruszyłeś z misją samobójczą – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Powiedziała, że będziesz skończony nim wstanie nowy dzień, ponieważ poszedłeś walczyć ze smokiem, a jesteś tylko bezbronną dziewicą – dodał Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zszokowany, próbując doszukać się w tym sensu. Jednak tylko jego siostra mogła wymyślić taki stek bzdur. Do tego opowieści o smokach były w dzieciństwie jej ulubionymi.  
\- Nie potrzebowałem ratunku – powiedział. – Laura zapewniła mnie, że też jestem superbohaterem.  
\- Och, proszę cię – parsknął Stiles. – Jesteś co najwyżej sidekickiem.


End file.
